Hail the piñata!
by Succinct Disquisition
Summary: Five times Dr. Banner woke up in a strange place without any clothes on and one time Bruce wished that whatever tattered and strained fibers were still holding on would just give up already. Chapters 1-5 vary in rating from K-T. The M rating is only deserved by the final chapter for sexual themes. OT6
1. Ironman

Pain. That was how it always started. The feeling of muscles, tendons, and bones snapping back into place like a rubber band pulled tight, and that does not even include the incredible discomfort of vital organs slipping sickeningly into proper alignment. Compared to the sheer incomparable dreaded feeling of reverting back into his more human form, Bruce figured everything else should be negligible. And at one time, it was. It was just, things were different now that the slippery scientist could not just fade back into the crowd. Now all of the effort he had put into hiding was replaced by, well, worry.

1. Ironman

In retrospect it had to be Ironman first. Hulk had to be under constant supervision and just as importantly, the Avengers could not just let Dr. Banner slip quietly back into ambiguity. So it only made sense that every time Hulk shrunk back down into Bruce, the man was either already back in his teammates' custody or they were not far from picking him out of the rubble. And of course Ironman's computer program would be best suited to find the recently de-Hulked doctor. He just never expected that it would be several months after the Chitauri attack that he would be found very much exposed to anyone in the world who cared to look, which thankfully was not anyone really.

Bruce groaned, on his knees with his forehead pressed firmly against the gritty concrete wishing the pain in his mind would stop pounding against his temples. The Hulk was never known for his mercy though and instead of relenting, he roared at the other, struggling hard against the tentative hold Bruce had over his own body.

The naked man trembled. _No. This is MY body now_. The beast quieted. The Hulk had just had his turn, it was Bruce's now. His turn to do what though? Things were never as simple to the genius as they were for the brute. He let out a deep breath as the exertion from the internal battle finally began to fade. The muscles in his arms complained as he levered his body away from the ground to stand upright on rickety legs. Bare. Rickety. Legs.

Bruce stifled a sigh with his eyes closed. In the back of his mind, the scientist had already known he was as naked as the day he was born but before the knowledge had been second tier to wrestling with the hulk for dominance over his head. Bruce had won but at some point the Hulk had managed to rob the tired doctor of his pants. Not even tatters remained.

Ordinarily, Bruce would not mind quite as much because not long ago, Hulking out meant relocation and there was no need for modesty but now... He had to live with the people who would find him bared to the world. The demigod. The playboy. The American icon. The hotshot Shield agent. The living embodiment of female beauty. It was they that would find him, a scruffy near middle aged scientist, completely bare save the thick layer of fuzz that covered designated sectors of his body. The thought alone was mortifying. But he was Dr. Banner, the unflappable keeper of the Hulk. He had to keep his composer. He went through things like this too often to let them get to him now. He would just have to keep his composure with his head held high.

"Doc!" Bruce hoped his small sharp intake of breath was not noticeable from the distance that still separated himself from the hovering suit of Ironman as the hero approached. "You don't know how good it is to see _you_." Tony Stark chuckled through the voice filters in his helmet. "I was sure I'd have to chase after an enormous green rage boner for a while there. Talk about angry sex, that shit would be awesome! Anyways, pants for Beauty, 'cause, you know Beast." The billionaire chirped playfully.

Bruce tried to straighten from his slight hunch. His body was still sore but he pushed his shoulders back calmly, hearing more than feeling the painful sounding pop in his back. He nodded to Ironman hoping he looked grateful as he approached the hovering hero hesitantly. "Thanks Ironman."

Repulsors clicked off leaving metal boots to clank obnoxiously on the broken pavement. Ironman's visor remained firmly in place but tremors in the naked man's body assured Bruce that coffee darkened eyes were raking him from head to toe. Plus, the red and gold clad man was approaching slowly in his usual self assured swagger. "Now that is what I call strutting." The rich man muttered in mock appreciation. Bruce reached for the garments his fellow scientist was holding but an armored arm thrust them out of reach. "Hold on just a sec Mr. Snappy Pants. I wanna see this. 'The tiptoeing Dr. Banner finally strut-ting.'"

Ironman began circling the doctor who was trying his hardest not to let his shame affect him. Now there was no doubt the wealthy engineer was examining him. Almost imperceptibly, Bruce could hear quiet commentary drift from hidden speakers. "Mr. Snappy Pants, should've been Mr. No Pants. Whodda thought he'd be _more_ confident when naked? For good reason too." Now once again standing in front of the doctor, Ironman finally held the outfit haplessly bundled in his metallic arms to Bruce.

The curly haired man took the clothes, resisting rolling his eyes at the thinly veiled attempt at riling him up once more. Stark always saw it as a game, his Hulk outs. Surely the man was carefully collecting data about how far his volatile housemate could be pushed before losing his mind to the inquellable anger. Jerking on a pair of slacks, Bruce could hear a quiet lingering sigh from the high tech helmet less than a meter away. Apparently Stark was also collecting data on how likely back to back transformations were. All these games, sure they amused the hell out of the inventor, but they also were a very transparent guise to what the man really wanted.

As it turned out, Anthony Stark did always get what he wanted. He sure got under Bruce's skin. In more ways than soft spoken man would ever admit too.


	2. Hawkeye

2. Hawkeye

Bruce Banner gritted his teeth, feeling every explosion rumble in time with the familiar ache in his head. Shit. Shit! SHIT! That was Captain America that just went tumbling down to the ground about fifty feet below. That sort of fall was one the soldier could often shake off but just the fact that he had been thrown down like that showed that this battle was serious business. Serious business and Hulk was buried deep inside, far away from the battle, far away when the team needed him.

"Come on Banner. Get mad. Get mad!" He was always mad. He could be a gamma monster at any moment all the time but that machine... Gamma blockers. Bruce had felt it, even enveloped deep within the outrage that was the Hulk. Exhaustion. Nausea. And worst of all, faintness. This odd lightheadedness that heralded a transformation that was undeniably unwelcome. That was something Bruce knew too well. Deep inside, he knew it was hopeless.

His hands ran over his chilly arms as the doctor's breaths evolved into stunted painfully pathetic things. Panicked brown eyes darted around the abandoned office space that the Hulk had been violently flung into before the big guy finally lost his grip on their body. The lights were still on, a couple of computers too, and the terrified man was pretty sure that dull deep tone wafting around the hastily abandoned cubicles was the dial tone of a phone left askew.

The bare man's back slid along a flimsy partition and his butt flopped onto the chilly linoleum with a muffled smack. Nothing stirred behind his brown eyes. He felt so isolated now that the ever present entity in his mind had disappeared. Terror and panic gripped the scientist but nothing. The roar of explosives sent shock waves through his body but the Hulk was gone.

Suddenly feeling very small, Bruce folded in on himself, shaking with his arms wrapped firmly around his legs. "Come back, please. They need you." Bruce begged though he knew his plight fell on deaf ears. Nothing. That was all that was left. It stung knowing he was helpless on his own.

"Doctor Banner." The precise voice of Hawkeye on a mission cut through the faint bass keeping said man company. The way the archer said his name said that the Shield agent already knew Bruce was amid the mess of office supplies that had somehow been scattered across the floor.

Bruce took a deep breath, standing, as he shelved his fears. "I'm here." He called out, cursing his hoarse voice. It sounded as though he had been crying which he definitely was not. He skirted around the wall obscuring him from view hesitantly. He knew it was silly worrying about his state of undress now that the Avengers were being thoroughly "smashed" as Hulk would accurately put it.

The blond nodded to him with all of the seriousness of a positive AIDS test in Africa. Barton tossed the curly haired man a back pack that felt very rough in the doctor's hands for some reason. Must have been some new material from Shield, meant to withstand the field. "Clothes." The archer announced, all business to his toes. "Cap sent me to get you back on ground level. Missiles are still being launched but Ironman already has the trigger codes pin pointed so it's all just a matter of time." Hawkeye paused and tilted his head to regard Bruce from the corner of his eye as though it would somehow reveal more than just looking straight on as he had been. "You- It's going to be alright Doc."

Brown eyes snapped up from under a mop of brown curls as the esteemed doctor wobbly hopped around trying to catch his free leg within the confines of the black sweat pants he had been provided. What was that in Hawkeye's voice? Bruce did not even notice when the crashing outside ceased. He was transfixed by the Hawk's intense gaze behind those specially designed lenses. Squinting, the doctor missed his own spectacles. The sharp angles of Hawkeye's face still looked fuzzy not matter what he did.

He approached, slipping the white T shirt he was provided with on over the rather loose sweat pants. "Excuse me?" Bruce hazarded looking to the hero askance.

Hawkeye shuffled a bit before getting busy setting up to repel them both down the the sheer face of the office building. The scientist kept his countenance carefully arranged in a well practiced neutral when he realized the archer decided not to say anything else. 'It's going to be alright Doc.' Hawkeye must have been referring to the battle. Of course, what else could the blond man possibly mean?

Then the Shield agent glanced up again through the corner of his high tech lenses to rake his gaze over every inch of the older man's body. Oddly, the scrutiny did not make Bruce feel uneasy but he did find himself in a position he had not been in for years. For once, he was the patient being inspected for any hidden ailments. It was strange coming from the archer. He would expect such a gaze from the Black Widow. Captain America and Thor were both accustomed to looking over their troops for potential handicaps after each battle. The two he would not expect that look from would be Ironman and Hawkeye.

Apparently the disoriented scientist passed the test because in seconds the blond gave a curt nod with tight lips. He threaded the lead line expertly around his hand and held his other arm out to his teammate expectantly. "Come on Doc. Hold on tight."

When Bruce drew within arm's length, a strong archer's grip wrapped securely around the smaller man's arm and pulled him in firmly. Then those taught muscles wrapped around the doctor's waist making the dark haired man's breath catch. It was unexpected, the close proximity and solid grip. Blue eyes that could spot a cotton ball in a snowstorm were focused intently on Bruce but in this persona, Clint was all business. It unnerved the scientist. Hawkeye was only this stern when the balance was tipped out of the Avengers' favor. Something had gone wrong.

Bruce frowned at the realization but wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders in front of him anyway. It was awkward, to say the least, but he had done much worse. Had he always been that much paler than Clint?

They shuffled to the open window too easily. It was almost like Hawkeye had carried the other man. The archer stood straight as he leaned back over the edge expertly. Fifteen, twenty-five, forty, sixty, eventually the two were at a near perfect seventy-five degree angle to the face of the building.

Bruce's head spun at the high altitude. He had done this before, by himself, but he had never had to look down over someone else's shoulder at the cars that were little more than colorful dots in an otherwise grey world. Brown eyes squeezed shut against the wave of nausea that rocked through his entire body. Hawkeye's chest was hot against his own and the muscles seemed to be straining with the extra weight.

"I could still go down the stairs or the elevator-" The scientist's eyes squinted deliriously down at the pavement so far below them.

Clint grunted and was soon sliding down the glass panes of the building in great leaps. "Takes too long," was all he said and his burden had to shut his eyes again. The stiff muscles shifted beneath Bruce. "Don't throw up. We're almost down Bruce. Then- it will be alright."

Bruce blinked down at the pavement less than forty feet below them now. That was new. "Who?" Bruce asked, lurching a bit as his body involuntarily tried to heave. He shut his face up tight to avoid any other mishaps and the hand in the small of his back tightened its grip. No- shifted it. "What?" The doctor blinked up at his captor whose glasses were suddenly much too shiny. The world was rocking and rushing past him quickly before it all abruptly stopped and everything was dark.

Wait, no. Bruce was standing again with his face planted firmly in his teammate's chest. His face felt hot at the thought that he had to feel up the archer's sides to figure that out. Had he fallen asleep maybe?

"What happened to him?" Black Widow barked from right behind Bruce. He was trying to look at her but there were so many hands holding him flush against the body before him that it was futile.

There was a rumble from the hard chest. "I don't know. He doesn't seem to realize the state he's in. I was hoping you... Or Cap... I didn't know what to do 'Tasha. He was like this when I found him and only got worse. He's real weak. Could barely hold on on the way down."

More hands, hotter this time, ran up the doctor's back and Bruce's head tipped back to see Hawkeye's very serious face. What was going on? Who got hurt? Tony? Steve? Thor? Clint? Wait...

Clint blurred into the background and Bruce felt suddenly very cold but there were still two scorching hot hands on him. "Steve." He acknowledged before swallowing thickly on something vile tasting. Bile, his brain helpfully supplied. "Who's hurt? Where are they? Just tell me where to go." His head spun but he could give better first aid than any other Avenger. Sure, they all knew the basics, some more than others, but Bruce had so much more experience in medicine.

Thor had a halo of beautiful golden locks shining around his face as he came into focus in front of Bruce. His mouth moved but the words did not hit Bruce until several seconds later. "Is he not aware of his condition?"

"I don't think so." That was Clint's voice. "His whole body is like that, veins everywhere, even... He's just like that everywhere." Hawkeye spluttered sounding embarrassed. Clint embarrassed? That couldn't be right.

"Shit!" Tony sounded like he had just sliced his own hand open with an old fashioned screwdriver working in his garage. "I think his body's rejecting the gamma radiation. If we don't get him to med bay soon, he's screwed."

"Screwdriver." Bruce helpfully supplied. It made sense. Screwdrivers screwed things.

Captain America nodded resolutely and his brilliant blue eyes were all that was in focus to Bruce. "Ironman, take him to the closest facility that can help him. Widow, call in the calvary. Thor-" all Bruce could hear was what sounded like the ocean's waves crashing against a rock cliff brutally. He could feel the wind whipping at his skin and clothes and hair, urging him to just fall into the water. He wondered if it was as cold in the ocean as it was out in the dry winds.

* * *

><p>A steady low beep eventually woke Bruce and he instinctively threw his arm out to where his alarm clock should be, meeting something much more squishy.<p>

"Ow!" Was that Clint's face?

"You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?" Steve accused.

Bruce blinked his eyes open slowly in the obnoxiously bright light to see Natasha shrug with a look that could mean just about anything but instead said it all. Of course she knew. Clint just glared. Natasha rolled her eyes. "He always sets his room up with his alarm in that position, no matter how much he moves."

Bruce's brow furrowed. "Why are you always in my room?"

"I was monitoring you." She paused giving the man a skeptical look. "Do you know who I am?"

Steve frowned. "Standard procedure says we should ask for his name first. Wait no, ask if he's thirsty."

Bruce squinted, missing his glasses. "Agent Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner would very much like a glass of water so please let me know if you see a nurse." That should be enough to tell them he was with them.

"Here friend." Thor mumbled quietly looking oddly subdued. He guided the patient into a sitting position, bracing him with an arm against the smaller man's back and helped the cup to the weak man's lips. "You gave us a fright." The god chuckled uneasily.

Dark eyes swept over the Avengers assembled around Bruce Banner's bed and he shook his head with furrowed brows. "What? Me? No." He did not do anything. He changed back before he could. Hulk never went on a rampage in his last transformation, or did he?

Tony approached the bed with what Bruce could only describe as hesitation. "Come on big guy, full sentences, remember those? They're those things that separate us from the shield monkeys."

Everyone shot the billionaire a dirty look as Thor lowered Bruce back onto the bed properly. "What did I do this time?" He inquired with dread.

It took no time at all for Tony to quip back. "You hurled all over the Mach 49 just like a freshman at rush. You owe me for the dry-cleaning by the way."

Brown eyes drifted to the grinning mechanic with a suffering look. "Send me the bill. Wait! You hospitalized me because I threw up on your suit?"

"No, we were already on our way here. Hey, what did you mean by screwdriver by the way? We sort of set up a bet when we found out you were fine."

"What screwdriver?" Bruce asked, puzzled.

Steve shook his head. "Don't worry about it now. You're safe and you should probably rest."

Clint smiled down at Bruce, looking as though the tension from the fight had not completely melted away in the shower he obviously took. "_We'll be here when you wake up._" He promised.

They weren't.


	3. Captain America

3. Captain America

Bruce had turned back naked twice more, being found by Ironman first, before he was finally exposed to the perfect super soldier. It was a horrifying experience he never wanted to go through again.

One second, he was pushed aside, being lead by the other guy's fury then... Then he was knee deep in putrid sewer water. Naked was not the first thought in his mind. Neither was the smell. No, Captain America was battered and bruised, standing slightly hunched before the scientist with his shield poised to strike. The first word picked from the genius's vocabulary to sum up his thoughts after the transformation was 'Fuck!'

"Damn it." The words held no bite from the brunet's mouth. He was angry but he could not let it get out of control again. He really messed up this time. Jealousy is just anger's ugly brother. Brown eyes slipped shut but when they opened a moment later, everything was as it was before. The ideal was still mangled by the mistake. Hulk had been upset too when he found out about the others. Bruce had kept a tight leash on his emotions the past couple of days and stayed out of sight out of fear they would notice him.

He was not sure what the root of that fear was but he did not want to acknowledge it. Then this stupid mission came up and he was needed. Hulk got to smash and it was good but it was not enough. Hulk wanted to smash more. Hulk needed to smash more. Hulk needed to smash the ones who hurt him.

"Dr. Banner, you're back?" Captain America sounded so timid, like he expected the Hulk to seize control any second now.

"Yes." Bruce said quietly alongside the distant rumble of the subway system. "I have him under control now." That was all he could say. He did not want to know every gruesome detail of the Avengers' battle against the Hulk but he knew he would need to eventually. He could barely make anything out through all that seething rage. It hurt so much and yet, it really should not have hurt at all.

"That's... Good." Steve said haltingly. "I'm not sure what happened. One second, I was telling the Hulk where to put an overturned car, the next, he was clubbing me with it." Captain America sounded confused, unsure, it was not a good combination for the hero.

"I lost control." Bruce admitted morosely.

"You _had_ control?" Steve did not understand. Bruce did not lose control of the hulk, he lost control of himself.

"No." The silence rang with the echoes of that last word from Bruce's lips. He had no idea what he was even doing here. He did not belong with these people. He was nothing like them. He was just the botched lab experiment. Captain America was the proof that neither Bruce nor Hulk had a place on this team. He just did not fit in any of the gaps of this puzzle. Genius-filled. Portable wrecking ball-double filled. Observant-definitely filled. Competent-filled. There was no slot that said jealous sixth wheel. An unstable ally was not what the Avengers needed.

"Bruce, are you alright?" The doctor did not even notice the slip up. At first, he had supposed it was Tony's doing or perhaps Natasha's. Now he figured it was for fairness in the super soldier's mind. Steve was definitely on a first name basis with the others now so why not him?

Bruce shuffled, grimacing at the disgusting slick feeling between his feet and the floor. That could be any number of things growing down here or even just build up. He shuddered at the thought to distract himself for a moment from his real problem. "Are _you_ alright Captain? Are... They?" He did not really want to know. If they were hurt he did not know what he might do. Leave maybe. But if they were fine... Jealousy was a terrible thing.

Suddenly there was a very large and warm hand curled around the scientist's bicep and he had to look up into the leader's concerned eyes. "We just got bumped around a bit. He didn't really want to hurt us."

Bruce closed his eyes, hoping the burning there was from the fumes coming off the water or something. "I wouldn't count on that."

Then there was the feel of two cold metal hands against his bare back and Bruce flinched at Ironman's voice. "He's a part of you Bruce. You wouldn't hurt us."

"What makes you so sure about that?" The words were out before the scientist could even process them. There was no hurt in his voice, not even a question really. The point was that Tony Stark was not sure. He could not be. Bruce was not one of the man's robots that he could dissect to ascertain how it ticks. Bruce was a person, an enigma to the inventor.

The hands did not recede. They did not even flinch. In fact, another strong hand moved to cup his jaw and Bruce reluctantly peeked at Captain America. His cowl was down. Had it been before? When did Bruce stop noticing the details? Did he just not want to know?

Maybe it was his imagination but it seemed like Steve was leaning towards him before- "We should get back to the tower and report back to Fury." And like that, the hands were gone, even the harsh metal gauntlets that were just starting to warm against his skin.

Bruce nodded and spun around in the water, almost slipping and feeling two sets of hands snap to his waist by instinct. Tony grinned, "We have got to keep meeting like this Dr. Banner."

"Not now Stark." Bruce grumbled, pulling the slacks and sweater from the armored shoulder before him. When had Tony retracted the face mask? Bruce was sure he heard the voice filters before. He really needed to focus better before he missed some other life altering detail.

The three made it back to the others, reeking. Bruce had long since pulled on the clothes he had been given. As it turned out, Steve was right that the other guy did not actually do any lasting damage. Though it was a bit odd to see Thor bandaged up with his arm in a sling. They did not really talk on their way back to the tower. Not much to say, he supposed, other than Clint griping about the smell and how they would get it out of the plane. Everyone else suffered in silence mostly and Bruce got away without saying a word.

* * *

><p>The doctor climbed out of the shower, still not feeling completely clean and he doubted it had anything to do with his visit to the sewer. He wrapped a towel around his waist and entered his bedroom, wanting more than anything to just flop down on the bed and sleep off his post transformation aches and regrets. He could not though. He still needed to explain himself in his report. There was nothing to say really. He just completely lost it.<p>

Bruce pulled on some fresh clean clothes, feeling a tad bit better knowing his body was now disinfected. The way to the meeting room was peppered with commentary by Jarvis about the team's physical condition and what seemed like concern about Bruce's well being from the AI. He wondered whether Tony had programmed that.

He paused outside of the open door to the meeting room, hearing his teammates' voices.

"He isn't well. He's only becoming more withdrawn." Black Widow declared with the normal accented lilt to her voice.

Tony answered her with more sass than a man his age should really ever have. "I wanted to say something to him ages ago. You guys just-"

"He's obviously not interested in anything _you've_ got to say, Tony." Clint observed. Bruce's brow furrowed. He always listened to what Tony said. Well, except when Tony was... Being Tony.

"It was just his arm and his face." Steve sounded very upset. He sounded like a child whose parents would not allow him to keep the neighborhood stray. "He looked like he wanted to never stop running, anything to get away."

"We were in the sewer!" Tony pointed out sounding both disgusted and accosted.

"Is it not proper to just ask him, friends?" Thor asked. It sounded like that was not the first time he asked the others that.

"Not when he's naked and knee deep in shit, no." Tony sounded annoyed.

Natasha sighed. "I bet even that was a sight." Of course it was. Post Hulk out, Bruce had probably looked like he belonged down in the sewers.

Tony barked a bit of a laugh. "You bet!"

Steve's response sounded embarrassed, maybe embarrassed for Bruce. "He did look thoroughly... Disheveled."

Bruce could hear Clint's answering chuckle as he walked in the room, knocking a bit on the door on the way in to let them know he was there. Natasha smiled up at him from her chair looking relaxed. "Nice to see you again doctor. I thought all that blood and grime might never come off."

Bruce huffed a bit as he sat. He knew he was acting childish but he just wanted to get this over with.

Steve passed him a document across the table as he settled in. "The others made this up while we washed up. It think everything is there. Anything you need to add?"

Precise brown eyes scanned over the page, not wanting to see what was written there and puzzled when he never glanced over what he was trying not to see. 'The seismic device was implemented before its destruction, causing collateral damage and rupturing the city's sewer system below 63rd St.' Why lie? Surely someone had to have seen the Hulk...

"My best work yet, if I do say so myself." Clint boasted and Bruce must have looked confused because he added. "The Avenger's training runs should be no concern to the city as long as we keep everything under control. That's how we remember it at least."

"Training?" The doctor parroted skeptically.

"No more than worthy warriors friendly testing one another's mettle." Thor added earnestly. It seemed odd after the Hulk had done them all quite a bit of damage.

Bruce rose a brow to Captain America. He was dressed down now and bandaged after his shower. Steve had taken the worst from the Hulk but his more superficial wounds were already mending. "If that's what you want to turn in...?" He conceded, unsure.

Tony scoffed. "Well I don't want to tell the cue ball that I might have been standing in his crap. I get enough of his crap already. All he does is crap!"

Natasha rolled her eyes at the engineer. She seemed to open up much more now around the others. Bruce knew he should feel glad about that.

The doctor stood abruptly. "So we're done here?"

"Wait!" Steve looked like he was having some astronomical internal war so Bruce did just that. "Dr. Banner-" He stopped when their eyes met. "You should get some rest. You seem tired."

"I am." Truer words had never been spoken.


	4. Black Widow

4. Black Widow

This one was painful and Bruce was exhausted. The Hulk was even tired. He could not switch back if he tried and he did try. Bruce grunted and tried to reach the communicator that had fallen out of his ear when the building collapsed. He could just barely register chatter coming out of the small device.

He grunted and pushed on the heavy support beam strewn across his chest. It budged, but only enough to help him breath a bit more. He panted. Bruce needed that oxygen. His teeth ground together as he pushed on the concrete and metal pinning him to the gritty floor. The Hulk just had to turn back in the middle of smashing a building until it collapsed. It was like the big guy finally wanted him dead.

He wheezed. He was getting weaker. Not enough air was filling his lungs. He was going to be crushed if Hulk did not take back the reins soon. Bruce screamed in frustration as he struggled again. Nothing. It was not even budging anymore. He still gasped as much air as he could. The Hulk would have to come back. The other guy grumbled, he was resting it said. Bruce felt like screaming again. _Resting_!

Bruce heaved and struggled with all of his might but it was useless. He was useless. He gritted his teeth and roared, putting all of his strength to moving the rubble but there was nothing he could do. The physicist wheezed in the dirty dusty air that was stirred up with destruction. To him, it smelt like home. Before the tower, it seemed to be the only smell he could count on no matter where he went. The Hulk always heralded destruction, where ever he went. The ragged man choked and coughed on the tainted air.

His is breaths were becoming more hoarse every passing minute. Bruce dimly knew he was losing consciousness. His body was growing weak and sleep suddenly seemed like a great idea. The world shimmered and a black hole overtook the center of his vision. As he drifted in and out of lucidity, the faint fuzzy feeling of dreams clouded his mind. He could swear he could hear a mother screaming for her son. It almost sounded like his mother.

"Bruce!" Dark eyes flickered open and it was not Mom. It was Black Widow struggling to take the pressure off her teammate. "Bruce, you have to push. I cannot lift this on my own!" Her voice was strained with exertion but she still looked beautiful as ever, even with her cheeks flushed and her hair wet with sweat and a bit of blood.

Regardless, Bruce obeyed as soon as his mind got enough oxygen to understand and finally, the beam gave way to be pushed aside and let the doctor breath. _Puny Banner_. Bruce ignored the voice, thinking Hulk was acting pretty puny himself today.

Black Widow had her hands on him quickly, pulling him to his feet and he had to admire how strong she was under that feminine frame. It was not the first time. "Clothes will have to wait Dr. Banner, this whole block could collapse any moment." She explained, pulling the dazed man further through the rubble. He assumed this was the way she took as she came in. There were a lot of twists and turns, he noticed, as he went along with the heroine hand in hand.

Bruce coughed against the dust as the building began to rumble. Natasha had her shirt over the bottom half of her face but Bruce had no shirt. No pants either, for that matter. He felt his face heat up at the realization as the two finally made it outside to cough helplessly on the pavement.

Her slender hand was on his back, helping loosen the dust so it would come out easier with firm pats. "Are you alright Doctor?" She inquired sounding more Widow than Natasha. Bruce nodded, still coughing and she unlimbered a satchel from her shoulder. "Here, clothes." She looked back at the battle still being waged warily, but he knew she was determined to continue even if they had lost one of their heavy hitters.

A shift. "No," Bruce stood, letting his anger at needing to be saved boil over. "They'll only get in the way." It was painful, maybe from being squished like an insect, or from changing back so suddenly and then trying to Hulk out again. It did not matter. As soon as his muscles began to ripple and expand, it was no longer Bruce's problem. He wondered if the big guy ever ached when they changed too.

* * *

><p>Just out of fun, I want to play a memory game with who ever wants to review. This is the fourth chapter of a five and one series so there is one more Avenger still waiting to find Bruce all nakey. Without going back to check, does anyone know who finds the good doctor next? Thank you for reading. Two more days of this, then I'm done. Promise... Maybe.<p> 


	5. Thor

This is like, my favorite one thus far.

5. Thor

This was an easy mission. Bruce could tell because he didn't feel like curling up and sleeping right there in the dent where the Hulk had apparently crash landed. There really was not all that much damage for having to beat down Dr. Doom. Everything seemed peaceful even and if not for the ache from his body remolding itself, Bruce would have thought he and Thor were just out for a walk. Well in Bruce's case, a streak.

Thor just smiled down at the smaller man with his stormy eyes running along his bare body checking for damage and... Was Thor checking him out? The god was making him feel like a very popular library book. The blond noticed his blush and his grin broadened. Bruce could swear Thor saw the flushed skin on his chest before his face. "Good doctor, you are looking well! I've never seen you so lively after an altercation. We should celebrate and drink to a job well done!" His broad grin just made the scientist's blush deepen and spread.

"Uh. That's alright. I don't really drink just in case the other guy..." Bruce was not really sure he knew where he was going with that when he saw his teammate's confused expression set in stormy eyes. "I should probably find something to wear. You know, public indecency and all..."

Thor probably did not know about public nudity laws and the look he gave Banner said just that. "There is nothing indecent about your body, friend. You have much to boast. I wish to see more of you, truly."

Now it was Bruce's turn to furrow his brow. "I don't think that's possible. I'm about as exposed as I'll ever be." He explained ruefully, spreading his arms to emphasize his nudity.

Thor frowned but nodded. "Aye. It is a shame." With that, the man pulled off his cape and wrapped it around the doctor's shoulders. "Does this please you?"

Bruce nodded gratefully. The crimson Asgardian fabric was soft and heavy as he settled it over his bare body. It was nice, not being so exposed. He could not remember the last time he was this embarrassed to be naked before the Avengers came along. "Thanks Thor. I'll give it back as soon as we get back to the tower."

Thor was grinning brilliantly again. The man had such a wonderful smile, honest and open, and Bruce could not help but grin back. Things were easier between them now that the shock of the other Avengers' relationship wore off. Bruce felted lighter now that the others were officially out of reach. Lusting after them was now like wanting to be with a movie star or something. It was a fun thought to entertain but he never actually thought it could be possible with any of them like he had considered before. He was just the nerdy friend. It was not a title he was unaccustomed to.

Thor soon had a strong arm thrown over Bruce's suddenly too narrow shoulders and steered him down the street. Bruce must have become disoriented when he Hulked out because the scientist could have sworn they lived in the opposite direction. "Here!" Thor declared, hefting Mjolnir up high in triumph.

The block the god of thunder chose to stop on was in mid city where the blocky buildings looked smaller than they really were due to the silhouette of the bigger city beyond them. There was no tower, quinjet, or even disguised Shield agents hidden along the busy street. Bruce gaped at the alien man. "Where is '_here_'?" He asked incredulously, wondering if he missed some big aspect of the mission while he was out.

"We will celebrate with drinks, just as friend Hulk desired." Thor's grin was practically blinding in its glory. Pedestrians and cars alike paused as people took the time to marvel at Thor and snap a few hasty pictures on their cell phones.

"W-what?" Bruce eloquently asked feeling like he was definitely missing more of what transpired when he was the Hulk then he had previously thought he was. "Hulk _told_ you he wanted to have drink?" He inquired in disbelief.

Thor nodded happily. "Our friend has finally expressed interest in our brothers in arms."

Bruce was sure his eyes were about to pop out of socket at those words. "What kind of interest?" He asked, suddenly feeling panicked by the humored vibe he got from the other guy tucked neatly away in his mind.

Thor appeared puzzled again. "Tony Stark and friend Hulk have an understanding."

Bruce felt like ripping his hair out in frustration but forced himself to remain calm, to the Hulk's great amusement. "Tony Stark was having a go at you and I, Thor." He explained patiently, "He and the big guy don't have any sort of agreement. _I_ barely have an understanding of Tony, let alone the other guy."

Bruce jerked around at a familiar metal clank behind him feeling the irony that the exasperating billionaire would show up right at that moment. They were all there now, the whole team. _Oh joy_. Ironman's face plate slid out of the way to expose a grinning Tony Stark who was giving Bruce an unnecessarily knowing look. "I think big green understands more than you give him credit for Doc. You two are pretty... Alike." The man's coffee colored eyes wandered downward with those words just to try to ruffle the doctor but it would not work. Tony Stark was not going to get Bruce Banner to lose his composure, no matter how frustrating the man could be.

Captain America had pulled off his cowl and was scratching at his matted down hair, examining the restaurant Thor had stopped at. "This is the place Hulk was talking about? How does he even remember this place? Sometimes that guy has such a good memory then others-..." Bruce blinked dumbly at the patriotic man when the soldier smirked in his direction.

"Uh- What's going on here?" He asked nervously, hitching Thor's cape closer to his body.

The assassins both smirked at him and Natasha answered him with a pat on his shoulder as she passed to enter the restaurant. "Hulk wanted another date like the shawarma thing. He keeps talking about going out as a team every mission. Since we are all relatively in one piece, why not today?"

Bruce's breathing stopped at the word date. Was that the word the other guy used or were the others just using this as an excuse for them to have a meal out together without looking too conspicuous. Then again, there were _five_ of them in the relationship. It was unlikely the tabloids would go that far. It _was_ a sort of unbelievable situation.

Clint shrugged when he passed the flabbergasted scientist, hitching his gear higher on his shoulder. "So Hulk got to choose the place this time since it was his idea. Guess he ran out of steam before he got here though."

Tony chuckled, clunking past loudly. "Too bad too. I kind of wanted to see what the paparazzi would say about the Jolly Green Giant eating a banana split. Speaking of which, Hulk promised to share a monster sized one with me and I am so not letting you off the hook for that."

Bruce turned back to the two blonds still outside and Steve shrugged good-naturedly. "I still don't understand what's going on." The scientist admitted before he was gently forced into the small restaurant.

He had to admit, the Hulk had good taste. The place was quaint, though everyone was shocked to see the Avengers there in uniform. Bruce had a good time, drinking juice with Steve while the others got various degrees of hammered. As it turned out, Thor could only get slightly tipsy on the various different drinks he tried, and Natasha could hold her liquor surprisingly well for such a small figure. It was Tony and Clint who wound up being a problem.

Occasionally, Tony would try to tug Thor's cape off of Bruce claiming the man was good at 'strutting' when he was naked. By the end of the meal, Natasha was egging the man on and Clint was helping him. Thor and Steve were calm though and helped wrestle the others off when necessary.

The three blonds would joke with each other a lot, Bruce found. Natasha was quiet in comparison and Tony was just plain loud, the whole time. Bruce decided he did not mind the atmosphere. Even during the middle of the meal when Natasha had helped very sloppily rearrange the cape over Bruce's thighs. The assassin's soft hand had rubbed against his naked thigh while she laughed at a joke from Thor. He had to blush at their proximity and the graze of the woman's hand but she seemed not to notice even when Steve raised his glass knowingly toward the flushed man.

Who would have thought the Hulk talked about stuff like this to his teammates? It made Bruce's head spin with the possibilities and the liability. Hulk knew all about Banner, more than Bruce knew about the Hulk. What else did the other guy say to the team?

Bruce decided somewhere in the middle of a team shared brain freeze, over a famed twenty person sundae, that not everything the Hulk did was all bad. Sometimes the other guy had some pretty great ideas. Even if they involved Bruce eating an entire meal pants less.

* * *

><p>Instead of delaying posting the last chapter, I'll publish it as soon as I finish it. Thanks for all the patience of waiting a day for each interaction even though I had all five of these written when I first started posting. I hope you liked the buildup. The culmination of these events will be in the last chapter, tying it all together in a hopefully coherent fashion. Next chapter bumps the story up to a mature rating. It will be smutty and is really a hard X rating. Just warning you beforehand. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Hail the pantaloons!

6. And 'that one time' as the Avengers would forever remember it.

Bruce groaned on his knees from the exertion of the Hulk fighting for... Far too long. Bruce had no idea how long it had been. It was a long hard fight but somehow, they pulled through without serious damage. The hunched and trembling man knew deep down that it was thanks to the other guy that the team made it through. He could feel the Hulk's pain as he took a life threatening blow for 'Stupid Shooty Bird' the Hulk helpfully supplied with a groan of pain. Bruce shook his head fondly at the thought of Clint.

The two did not talk exactly but they knew each other. It was getting hard for Bruce to deny their connection. He knew how the big guy felt and he loathed to admit, he felt the same. Bruce could remember high surges of emotions as the Hulk helped the team. He had actually needed to catch 'Loud Pretty Wind'. Thor, Bruce remembered the loud crashes of thunder and all of the wind whipping around his cape and long hair before the god plummeted from the sky. The Hulk was terrified though the other guy deliberately did not recall the fear of his friend being hurt.

The scientist faltered when he tried to stand. The Hulk had saved everyone today from one thing or another. The Hulk had- Bruce gasped with wide eyes. They were only in danger because of what the Hulk had said and he could remember...

"Bruce!" Natasha yelled to him as she raced towards the ragged doctor in the wreckage, somehow sprinting and stumbling simultaneously. When she reached him, she nearly knocked the man back down with the force she used to throw her arms around him. "Bruce, when you left- I thought you were running away. I thought you would never come back." Her words sounded terrified muffled against his bare chest.

Bruce could remember the smile Thor tossed at the Hulk after the battle. He could remember the fear at what might come next. He remembered bounding away as fast as he could. But the Hulk had grown too weary and conflicted, and he had lost control, leaving Bruce to clean up the mess he made.

He could not even say when he hugged the woman back but he smoothed her unreal red curls under his trembling hand as he tried to console her. "No, he was running away. I'm not going anywhere. He'll be here next time you need him. I won't let him get away. It'll be fine."

Apparently the Hulk had not gotten far at all because soon the other Avengers were hedging around to surround the pair and Bruce had the sudden urge to push Black Widow away and pretend they had not been just hugging. It was a silly thought so he just dropped his arms to his sides and examined the varying expressions on the Avengers' faces with a well practiced neutrality.

"He caused trouble?" Bruce hazarded knowing exactly what had happened already.

Steve's eyes narrowed when they locked gazes and Bruce suppressed a flinch. He was not a very convincing liar at times like this. Steve knew. "He _is_ you. I'm glad _you're_ not going anywhere because we need to talk."

Ironman crossed his arms but his mask was still in place so Bruce just had to assume Tony was pissed. Hawkeye looked curious, so much so, his bow was slipping off his shoulder and he did not even seem to notice it. Thor looked so confused and hurt, it made the doctor's stomach twist in on itself. He really hated the Hulk right about now.

Bruce had wanted to just deny it and move on but he saw the set of Steve's jaw and decided against it. Once they dislodged the Black Widow from around her prey, the whole team climbed into the quinjet and settled in quietly for the drive back to the tower. Bruce felt awkward and stupid and he was so mad at the Hulk at the moment. It was a good thing Clint was driving because he was not quite sure if he could handle another pair of eyes on him at the moment.

Not a word was spoken. Tony did not even take off the mask and that was more disconcerting than even Thor staring at Bruce's shredded pants as though wondering how they were holding on. Bruce was thankful to have at least that much of his dignity in tact. He could not even look at Natasha or Steve who just kept staring at his face which was somehow worse than Thor's interest in the lower half of his body. He could not bear the thought of making eye contact with them now. The silence was killing him, why would they not just say it and get it over with already?

When the jet landed, Ironman manhandled Bruce onto the landing pad and into the upstairs lounge with an unrelenting grip on his arm. He was forced to sit on the couch and pushed back down when he tried to get up. "Look Tony, he didn't mean what he said. I swear, he just-" The words cut off as soon as his gaze locked with the newly exposed eyes of his lab partner.

Tony did not look mad, he looked determined. "He knew _exactly_ what he was saying and he meant it." Bruce flinched at the harshness of his friend's words. "You almost got yourself killed today because you weren't thinking and then you just ran off without a single word." Tony turned away with an irritated hitch to his shoulders and began tugging off pieces of his armor manually and tossing them to the floor with a silent order to one of his robots to pick up the mess.

"No, he almost got himself killed because Clint wasn't thinking." Steve huffed out angrily getting a 'hmph' from Hawkeye.

"I didn't have control of my actions and even if I did, Hulk can take a spire to the chest much better than Hawkeye can. Look, about what he said, he didn't know what he was talking about. He doesn't understand." Bruce tried to explain.

"Of course you knew what you were saying." Tony accused, whirling around swiftly. Bruce was shocked that he had already stripped down to the suit he wore under his armor when he knew he would be suiting up in advance. There was a fire in those dark eyes. "He had to know what he was saying because _you_ know what he said. You know exactly what you were saying and there's no backing out of it now." Bruce swallowed nervously, Tony had been drawing nearer with every word and when he stopped, his face could not have been even two inches away from Bruce's.

Tony leaned in closer then hesitated with his breath ghosting across the other scientist's lips hotly. Bruce was terrified to move. This had to be some weird joke. If he tried to kiss the playboy, would his friends all laugh in his face? It was sick but if Tony really wanted a kiss, Bruce could not imagine the man waiting for his approval.

"ради-" Natasha was definitely not happy about their proximity and Bruce tried to burrow backwards into the sofa cushions, blushing. "Kiss him already! If you don't, there are plenty others who will." She sounded threatening.

Bruce chuckled nervously with Tony in his face like that. "Then you kiss him. I'm not going to kiss him."

"The big guy can kiss himself? How would that work? Like the Doc and Hulk together..." Clint piped up from somewhere behind Tony.

Thor murmured an agreement. "I would like to see those two together." Bruce could not think with Tony's lips so close to his own. Did Thor really just say he wanted Bruce to kiss the Hulk?

Bruce's heart raced as he decided he did not give a damn about the consequences. He tilted his head and pressed his lips against his friend's tentatively, praying that was what Tony wanted instead of just torturing Bruce.

The instant their mouths met, Tony snapped and pushed Bruce right back into the cushions with his face. Everything about the kiss was rough and punishing. The scratch of his facial hair against Bruce's face was like sandpaper. The scientist could not get enough of it. Tony quickly bit at Bruce's lips until his mouth opened then the man plundered his mouth. He sucked and licked and bit everything he could. Bruce could swear the clicking of their teeth was caused by Tony trying to bite his _teeth_. Then with two quick pecks to Bruce's lips, Tony suddenly was gone and Bruce was blinking at the space his friend had been in wondering if he imagined the whole thing.

"Yeah, I'm curious about that too." Tony chuckled from his new place beside Bruce on the couch.

"Uh?" Bruce thought it was the appropriate question.

"Well?" Steve asked expectantly with a hand gesture the doctor did not quite understand at the moment. The blond man sighed. "Can you stand up for us?"

Bruce thought about the request for about point five seconds then he considered his blood flow for the other half second and calculated his answer based on that. "No?"

Clint frowned. "I think Tony already broke him and it hasn't even been five minutes yet."

Tony grinned. "Yeah, I hold the world record for halting the thought process."

"I uh- don't understand what's going on here." Bruce lamented, wishing he had kept his mouth shut because he accidentally brought all attention back onto himself.

Tony grinned and threw an arm around the smaller man's shoulders. "See? Already speaking in full sentences. He's not completely broken."

"Yet." Natasha finished for him. "Now, one more chance before we do this the hard way Dr. Banner."

Clint let a small laugh slip out. "The 'hard' way, I see what you did there."

Steve frowned. "I don't." Tony and Clint just laughed at the soldier in response. Then apparently he got it and smiled, shaking his head at the inside joke.

Natasha was smirking at him, asking what his answer was. "I would much rather do this the easy way." Bruce conceded. There were 'aw's' from several Avengers. He could not even figure out what they were talking about. This had to be some bizarre dream.

"Then please stand for us so we may progress to the sleeping chambers." Thor smiled disarmingly but it did not help.

"The what?!"

Tony nudged his arm lightly and he nearly got whiplash from turning back to those dark intense eyes. "Just stand up so we can figure out how your pants stay on before they never see the light of day again."

"I say we frame them. They're troopers." Clint suggested playfully.

Bruce blushed. "I uh- can't stand." He really hoped they just thought he was tired because getting hard just from Tony kissing him for that short period of time was pathetic for a man his age, or it was really impressive. The doctor chose to be embarrassed by it rather than proud.

Thor laughed heartily. "Glorious! To Tony Stark's quarters it is!"

Bruce could not contain his indignant squawk as the god of thunder swung him over his shoulder. He really hoped Thor did not notice he was kind of turned on by all the weirdness taking place- Natasha hugged him for so long. Thor was disappointed when he ran. Tony kissed him. And Clint wanted to frame his pants!

"We're going to Tony's bedroom!" He exclaimed disbelievingly when everything finally slid into place. "Captain Rogers-"

The patriot was busy taking his boots off as he tagged along behind Thor to the master suite. "Just think of it as a team building exercise. That's what got me through the foreplay my first time. Nat and Tony scared me senseless but they're not so bad once you get used to them."

Bruce had to struggle with his composure. "Foreplay? No, I can't. I-"

Clint cocked his head at the curly haired scientist with a smirk. "Don't even think about it Doc. We already talked to Hulk. We'll keep it safe."

"What the _hell_ do you guys say to the Hulk?" Bruce could feel his heart rate rise and the blood heating his whole body now. This was happening and he was so close to the pulse rate of no return. "I can't handle this- too much excitement and he'll-"

"Hulk promised to be good and let 'Puny Banner' have fun too." Tony said with a wicked grin that made Bruce's stomach tighten.

The Doctor did not have long to think about it because in the next instant, Thor pushed him to sprawl out on his back on Tony's enormous bed. Bruce tried to sit back up but Thor was on him with hot lips and roaming hands. He kiss was insistent but not aggressive. When Thor breached the smaller man's mouth, Bruce could not help but intertwine his tongue with the god's, tasting sweet and savory that was truly out of this world.

Thor rumbled softly and Bruce realized with a blush that the vibrations were from him moaning like some porn star. Christ, he would not last long. The thunder god released him with a chuckle, fingers still tangled in the hair on the doctor's chest. The blond cupped his head and leaned down to lick his way into another quick kiss before pulling away again and smiling at the rest of the team in what Bruce would describe as childlike excitement. "I suppose there are rules to this interaction as well friends?"

"Of course," Natasha confirmed with her eyes roaming over the supine figure's body.

Clint clapped enthusiastically. "Ooh! How about we treat him like a piñata, who ever breaks him open gets the candy inside!"

"Precisely!" Tony said, snapping his fingers with a grin.

"What?" Bruce asked, alarmed.

Steve, now sitting on the bed next to him seeming very calm and not at all nervous about being in Tony's bedroom with such dangerous partners, put a consoling hand on Bruce's shoulder with a reassuring Captain America smile. "They're just talking about your pants Bruce. We're your teammates, not cannibals."

"My pants?" Bruce was aghast. He never suspected anyone would be so interested in his pants before.

"Haven't you been listening to a word we've said?" Tony inquired, apparently deciding Bruce had not been by the bewildered expression he must have had on. "Your pants defy the laws of nature Bruce!" Tony declared, looking quite serious as he waved his arms around for emphasis.

Natasha gave Tony a withering look. "What he means is, there is no way they should have held on through that entire fight and we're interested in field testing them a bit more."

Bruce could feel his blood run cold. "By making me Hulk out?!"

Tony and Clint burst with loud guffaws while the rest of the team struggled to hold in small chuckles. Steve ran his oh so warm hand down Bruce's arm and wrapped their fingers together in an intimate gesture the scientist did not see coming, even in the bedroom. "Hulk will not be joining us tonight and if he does, we'll take care of him. Don't worry." The super soldier leant down to press a quick kiss to Bruce's lips that almost had him chasing after the patriot for more.

Tony drew the other scientist's attention, running long skillful fingers down the length of Bruce's tattered trousers. "This is just a science experiment Bruce, 'how much can the pants take post Hulk?'"

"It sounds like a game show." Clint observed.

Bruce was slightly more alarmed by their antics now. "What are you planning to do to my poor pants?"

Natasha chuckled, trailing delicate fingers over Bruce's hip where the rips left the cloth barely holding on to his modesty. "Leave it to Bruce to feel sympathetic to an inanimate object." The words almost sounded endearing.

Bruce sat up quickly. "I should get going." He announced, hoping to escape the madness and... Sexual torture.

Clint shook his head and pressed a firm palm to Bruce's chest. "What, you can suddenly stand now?"

"I'll risk it." Bruce said, still thinking about how embarrassing it would be for them to realize how excited their antics made him. They had not even done anything to him really.

The thought was abruptly cut off when his hair was jerked, pulling his face roughly to the side for yet another mouth to be planted on his own. If the feeling was not enough to place the owner of those lips, Bruce would have to recognize that smell. Female pheromones were light years away from male's.

Natasha moved her lips against his in a rhythm that was all her own and after only a moment, Bruce found himself kissing back, hoping beyond reason that he was not just making a fool of himself for their amusement. Bruce opened his mouth and found Natasha responding eagerly with a smile. He tried not to think about what that might mean and threw himself into the kiss as a distraction from his thoughts. When he pulled away, nibbling just a bit on the Widow's bottom lip, her cheeks were flushed slightly. "Woah," she murmured quietly, backing away quickly before Bruce felt a tug on his chest hair.

"I want some!" Clint whined and Bruce felt himself grin before pulling the archer onto the side of the bed Natasha had just vacated.

He pushed the blond onto his back harshly, using surprise to actually pin the stronger man and attacked his lips vigorously. Bruce straddled Clint's waist and held onto the man's broad shoulder rubbing the shell of his ear with the thumb of his other hand. He could feel arousal curl in his lower abdomen as Clint moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer with both strong arms wrapped around his waist.

Bruce arched back from the kiss with a startled noise when he felt an unmistakable hardness slide along the juncture of his legs. He bent back down to press their mouths together again fast enough that he hoped his nervousness went unnoticed but instinctually tensed when he felt large hands on his shoulders.

Thor pulled him off of the archer making Clint groan in annoyance. "I don't believe the good doctor understands our intentions." Thor observed, turning Bruce to press the brunet into the bed again with emphasis that told the scientist to stay there this time.

Natasha chuckled breathily. "Bruce is smart. He'll catch on eventually." Said man's eyes widened when he caught sight of the assassin rutting against Tony's lap with her back arched to look back at Thor or... Him? Her whole upper body was bare and the billionaire was paying rapt attention to her breasts at the moment. Bruce wished she would turn just a bit more so he could catch a peek at- "Like what you see Dr. Banner?" The red head winked at him playfully.

Bruce swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, trying to calm his heart rate along with other parts of his body. Hot hands gripped his shoulders and pressed them firmly to the mattress. "Nervous Dr. Banner?" Captain America asked him sounding worried.

Dark eyes looked up to dilated blue and Bruce blushed. "Why am I here?" It slipped out so quickly and he instantly wanted to take it back.

Steve's blond brows shot up like it was the last thing he expected the man to say. "You said you liked us, so we thought that meant you wanted us too?" It was the Captain's turn to look nervous. _Too_?

"You want me?" The thought was ridiculous when Steve could have anyone he wanted in this room and out of it. Bruce thought this might have been some sick play on the emotions the Hulk confessed right before the battle. Anything else was unheard of. Right?

"Ya know, for geniuses, you and Tony really aren't that smart." Clint chuckled, now with his fly undone, stroking himself languidly. When Bruce had found out the others were all sleeping together, he did not picture this... He did not know what to think about it actually.

Tony had his own long fingers wrapped around Clint's leaking cock now. Bruce marveled at how the two moved together. The archer arched into the touch as the engineer's other hand ran up under his shirt from stomach to neck. The act could have been choreographed in its precision. Clint's moan was rough around the edges as the pleasure mounted. He was completely unashamed. They were... Comfortable together.

Bruce's eyes roamed back down Clint's heaving body all the way to his lab partner's jerking hand. His eyes reluctantly moved on from the throbbing erection and up Tony's arm, right up to the man's smirk. He watched his friend lean down and that sharp tongue dart out to quickly smooth over the head of Clint's erection.

"Enjoying the show?" Steve taunted playfully.

Thor cleared his throat, obviously affected. "They do make quite the spectacle." Bruce whimpered an agreement as the playboy completely engulfed his friend's penis like a pro. Tony just might be a pro with how he handled the other man. They moved in sync and Tony took it in stride when Clint grabbed his hair and began thrusting roughly against his face. "Friends, I am eager to partake as well."

Clint's head fell back on the mattress with a thud. "Christ! Just let me finish." Tony chuckled around the cock with lewd suckling noises. The archer tugged at his hair. "Hurry up tin man." Clint choked on a wanton moan that made Bruce want to answer with one of his own.

Natasha moved to the other side of engaged pair and coaxed the blond man with gentle fingers run in delicate patterns across his skin as she pushed his shirt up over his head and off of his body. "Come Clint, come. It's time to see how long those pants can last. And I want to see those last stitches rip away from strain and expose every inch of tan flesh-" Clint groaned and shuddered with a couple of stronger jerks that Tony rode expertly. The redhead's lips curled beautifully into a luscious smile. "Atta boy." She said, tapping her fellow assassin's shoulder.

Tony sat back on his haunches and tugged the rest of the archer's clothes from his legs. "Don't stop talking now 'Tasha, it was just getting good." The engineer admonished the red headed woman with a lecherous grin.

Thor cleared his throat again before speaking hoarsely. "You do describe an alluring tableau Natasha Romanoff." Bruce shivered when he realized the god's stormy gaze was focused intensely on him. The Asgardian was stripped of his armor but still had his underpants on that tented around his formidable erection. The blond licked his lips which curled slowly into a smile when he noticed he had the doctor's attention and Bruce felt his body heat up even more. "The heat flows further in him than it does in even the good captain."

Steve huffed indignantly and Natasha breathed a laugh with a wicked smile that looked all too alluring framed in her mussed up curls. "Men with freckles tend to blush more. I bet if we try hard enough, we can get the 'good doctor' good and red from head to toe." Bruce felt his stomach tighten at the prospect of how his teammates might go about trying to accomplish that goal. The images running through his mind left him conflicted and suddenly glad that the super soldier was still pinning him to the bed by his shoulders.

Tony chuckled darkly and Bruce's dark eyes watched with rapt attention as the zipper on the billionaire's flight suit was pulled undone to expose more and more of the man's bare body beneath. The doctor found his gaze lingering on the unique spectacle that was the arc reactor only as much as it lingered on the man's sinuous clavicles or toned abdomen. Of course Stark would be model gorgeous with or without airbrushing. The man was the definition of vanity and Bruce could not bring himself to care at the moment. "That is an interesting theory agent Romanoff. I believe some experimentation is in order." Perfectly manicured pubes were exposed framing a half hard cock that had an alluring arch to it. Bruce felt suddenly very out of place.

"If you were going to lose control, you would have done it by now." Steve pointed out without prompting. "I can feel your heart beat Dr. Banner. There is nothing to worry about. If the Hulk makes an appearance, we'll handle it. Relax."

Bruce's mouth opened and his teeth clinked shut with his incoherent attempt at trying to respond before he finally got his brain to start working again. God it was hard. "You think _that's_ why I have an accelerated heart rate?" He let out a mirthless chuckle at his own expense. He could feel Clint tense next to him and glanced over at that hawklike gaze the archer was known for. "You okay Clint?" He murmured, trying to sound professional and not like his pants were more uncomfortable than they had ever been before.

"You're not straight, are you?" The archer asked like he had never even thought of the possibility and now that he had, he was dreading it.

Natasha gave an unladylike snort. "Certainly not with the banter he pitches at Tony for hours on end."

"His gaze lingers on Steve Rogers far more than it does on any other." Thor proclaimed and Bruce felt his face burn at the thought of how much he had to stop himself from staring at all of the Avengers. So they had noticed.

Tony grimaced. "You're the one who has him mumbling and blushing like a virgin all the time, Thor." He certainly did not look happy about that thought.

Bruce could feel the man pinning him shake a bit before putting his own two cents in. "But Clint's the one who gets all the massages." The blond sounded wistful like he wanted to be the recipient of their "doctor's" ministrations.

Bruce gripped the super soldier's hands in his own directing a harsh look up at him. "Clint's back has been sore lately because-" he had to stop to gape at Steve's smirk.

The back rubs had started the mission after the Hulk had lost control in battle. Now they were dangerously close to being a nightly thing and Bruce could not even claim the man's shoulders held any undue tension. Around that time, the others had started acting differently as well. Honestly, Natasha had not changed at all since she began sleeping with the others, Bruce wondered if this might change his relationship with her. Somehow seeing her bare breasts was not nearly as intimate as sharing a biscotti while they sipped tea and read together in the afternoons. Thor had been drawing increasingly close and Bruce found it difficult to keep his composure at some of the brash comments that seemed both flippant and heartfelt from the god. Tony had changed in the opposite direction. He still rattled off the most obnoxious pickup lines and innuendoes when the mood struck him but the occurrence seemed less frequent. Instead, their time was spent more with the inventor hedging closer into personal topics without outright asking for information. Tony would play a new song or even switch genres of music to see what Bruce thought about it. It was like he was collecting data about his lab partner through experimentation. Steve was all lingering glances that spoke silent words and soft smiles that asked unanswerable questions. Bruce realized suddenly that it was all just their convoluted misguided attempts at courting him.

"He wants to sleep with me." Bruce whispered feeling like a total fool for trying to ignore and get over the Avengers' polyamorous relationship. This was ridiculous.

Clint had moaned like a dying man beneath his fingers. There was no need to share cookies out of Tony Stark's well stocked kitchens. Thor should have been too straightforward to overlook. And if Tony switching from hard rock to smooth jazz did not grab his attention then Steve constantly starting and backing out of meaningful conversations should have. But somehow the stupid genius had convinced himself it was all just happenstance or them trying not to make him feel too left out of their 'team building exercises'.

Still, doubt twisted his arousal in a stifling vice grip. "Do you really want me here, or do you just want to keep the other guy from causing trouble?" He coldly accused, not wanting to be tricked again.

"Heh! Is he for real?" Clint looked nearly hysterical at the doctor's words.

Natasha was the one to try to answer the soft spoken doctor. "When you lost control, we figured it must have been in reaction to us."

"We hoped that meant you might want to join us." Steve picked up.

"Midgard courting rituals are frustrating." Thor threw in helpfully filling in some more gaps and confirming suspicions.

"If you are at all uninterested, say something now before we do irreparable damage." Natasha said, sounding as dispassionate as the Black Widow.

They were leaving the decision to him ultimately. Bruce swallowed his nerves, looking at each pair of expectant eyes in turn before closing his eyes and trying to find his center. "It's not that I don't want to participate." He licked his lips and felt the tension shift in the room. "The truth is- it's not safe. My body is..." He groped for a word to assuage even the lowest common denominator in the room. "Radioactive." The oversimplification made his skin crawl but it had the desired effect as he heard a collective sigh drawn out all around the room.

A clap made Bruce jolt, shocking his eyes to open on the scene of a naked and proud Tony Stark who had the excited look of a great idea in the lab etched across his face. "Great! Now that that's taken care of, let's get on with the fun stuff."

"Tony, you out of everyone here should know that it's completely unsafe for me to be intimate with someone else. Gamma poisoning is _fatal_, especially in high quantities and I'm like a damn battery!" He ranted, feeling a tad panicked now that his lab partner was essentially carelessly dismissing his concerns.

Steve gave the man's shoulders a small reassuring squeeze. "You think we waited this long for you because... I can't actually think of any good reason not to ravish you at every opportunity." Steve chuckled with a blush. "Tony has been throwing who knows how much money at Trojan to get you here. It only took us this long because Stark wanted to make sure the contraceptive would work."

The billionaire gave a wicked little laugh. "Had to make sure there were no excuses holding you back big guy. Anything else you care to mention before we positively wreck you?"

"I don't know what you have up your sleeve Tony, but it won't work."

Clint nudged his side playfully, "But since it _does_ work, you're saying you're totally into the thought of a nasty sixsome with your favorite freaks of nature?"

Bruce groaned in frustration. If not for the sexual tension, he thought he might be able to keep his cool but that was moot point now. "Clint, if there was some safe way for that to happen, I'd do whatever freaky fantasies you've got in that sick mind of yours. But it can't happen. You would die." He tried to speak slowly so the deliberate words might sink in but apparently the effort was wasted.

"All I heard was he's into the freaky stuff!" Clint announced with a grin, bouncing in a little celebratory dance.

"Freaky stuff later." Steve snapped. "I want to enjoy tonight. Thor- you first. No intentional stress to the fabric, they have to come off on their own."

"Spectacular!" The Asgardian grinned, swinging a leg over Bruce's waist so he was now poised kneeling over the disgruntled human. "Feel free to participate Bruce Banner. I would appreciate the assistance but keep to the rules."

"Rules? What rules?" Bruce was thoroughly silenced by the god's mouth plundering his own. Bruce had never felt so precious in his life as when he was in Thor's hands. The man's large hands smoothed over jumpy muscles, exploring, not demanding. The idea was infectious, drawing the doctor's hands to the man's beautifully thick locks.

Bruce would even venture to call the press of lips and tongues delicate if it was not shared between himself and one of the manliest people he had ever met. He marveled at the soft feel of the blond's long hair between his fingers. It felt odd coupled with the man's hard muscles but Bruce did not care. The attention was intoxicating no matter who it came from and if he was honest with himself, his passion was only stoked hotter with the knowledge of being pressed against the thunder god.

Thor slowly ground against the smaller man's groin and Bruce had to pull his face to the side to let out a strangled keening sound. The sensation was so intense and it had been so long since Bruce had felt the touch of another on him. He trembled at how unexpectedly good having a hard on pressed against his pelvis felt. His muscles strained and it felt so good- it hurt. Bruce whimpered and Thor immediately stiffened over him.

"Are you alright doctor?" Thor asked in concern while leaning back away from the smaller man.

Bruce opened his eyes and turned to gaze up at the Asgardian feeling ashamed. "It hurts-" He looked down, distinctly ignoring the red spread across his body beneath his hair and focused on his erection caught up in those tattered pants. "Uh, just- just a second. My pants are getting uncomfortable."

"Getting? I'd of been crying hours ago." Clint said.

"You have no self control," Natasha quipped.

Bruce reached down to undo the button of his slacks. "Steve, hands!" Tony commanded sounding very urgent. Bruce blinked in surprise as his hands were caught by a pair of larger ones and pulled up to be pinned between the man sitting above his head's hot hard thighs. Steve gave the smaller man an apologetic smile.

Thor leaned down and nuzzled the crook of Bruce's shoulder, inhaling deeply. Thor was sniffing him!

"Times up Thor. Let someone else take a swing at that piñata." Clint announced.

Thor dismounted the scientist looking disappointed. "A shame." He said shaking his head sadly.

"Who's next?" Steve asked and Bruce squirmed, feeling more than painfully confined at this point. He hoped he was not left with blue balls from this. He could not imagine the pain that would stem from that. At his whimper, Steve's blue eyes snapped back down to his captive. "You okay Bruce?" He asked stroking his thumbs along the man's shoulders now that Bruce's hands were restrained by his legs.

Bruce averted his eyes feeling embarrassed. "It's just really uncomfortable." He admitted.

"Just hold on a little bit longer big guy." Tony urged. "Remember, this is for science."

Bruce squirmed again, trying to get any sort of relief with his hands restrained as they were. "And what sort of experiment is this supposed to be exactly?" He questioned the other scientist with all the calm he could muster. It was not much when he was this hard.

Tony scoffed. "Obviously, you haven't been listening to a word we've said. We are testing how much strain your pants can take before those last seams break." Bruce frowned. He had to have heard that wrong. It was not as though there was much blood flow to his ears anymore. That was painfully obvious to anyone who cared to take a glance.

"Alright, Clint's turn." Steve declared, nodding at the ecstatic archer.

"Yes!" The archer whooped.

"How come Katniss gets to go next?" Tony whined childishly.

"You already got yours Stark. Let us see who gets their's next." Natasha droned sounding disinterested though she was poised on her heels on Tony's bed in only her silky panties. Bruce's head spun with her heavy scent. It was her sweat mixed with some sweetness the doctor could not believe was natural.

"Fine, but Cupid ain't got nothin' and you know it." Tony sassed playfully. The Russian spy arched a perfect brow at the billionaire before they both turned their rapt attention on the blushing doctor and the excited archer.

Bruce gave a start when Clint's strong hand threaded through his thick chest hair, pressing insistently against his breast. "Calm down Doc. Just enjoy the show." The blond assassin said with a cheeky grin.

Tired brown eyes slipped shut as the curly haired man started a silent prayer begging his pants to tear already. Clint snapped insistently in the scientist's face startling him to get his attention. "Hey! Don't go to sleep. I thought you were ready to rumble." The blond man was grinning as he climbed over the supine figure. "Fuck, _those eyes._" The Shield agent scoffed shaking his head with mirth.

"What?" Bruce felt like a broken record. He needed release or his brain might never function again. Not like he would mind if it meant being the center of all of this nerve wracking attention.

Clint stretched upward, making his defined muscles stand out and his stiff joints pop as he gazed down at his friend through his light lashes. "Nothin' I just never got to do anything like this before." He chuckled sheepishly.

Bruce's arms bent when Steve leaned up to cup the archer's face and capture the man's lips in a languid kiss. The Captain's star spangled abdomen and chest blocked most of the tender moment from his captive's gaze. When they parted, both men seemed satisfied with their glossy lips almost formed in a smile. "It's just Bruce, Clint. Quiet, lovable Bruce." Steve whispered consolingly as he brushed his gloved fingers across his friend's jaw. 'Quiet, lovable Bruce?'

"But those eyes-"

Steve's gorgeous smile made the scientist's breath catch. He kissed the other blond before speaking again. "It'll be fine, you'll see. And if it's not, nothing has to change." The assassin looked so peaceful with his eyes slipped shut and that faint dusting of pink across his cheeks.

"Would it be better if I closed my eyes?" Bruce essayed tentatively.

If Clint was not a deadly assassin, the scientist would have ventured to say the man had pouted down at him. "No I don't want you to close your eyes. Just. Don't. Laugh. At me." He tapped the star on the super soldier's uniform and the leader obediently sat down, ensuring their captive's hands were firmly held between his thighs. Another sharp snap had dark eyes trained on the naked man poised over the doctor. "No one say a word." He ordered quite seriously.

"No promises." Tony quipped from somewhere out of sight but otherwise the room was silent with all focus on the man who so often served as the Team's eyes.

Clint stretched again, breathing deep, before his sharp eyes pierced Bruce with their intensity. He drew close to the curly haired man to press a quick kiss to his lips before straightening up again with calloused fingers running down the doctor's bare chest. Blue eyes seductively half lidded, the archer's sculpted muscles rippled downward, effectively drawing attention down to his crotch.

Someone let out a throaty groan at the erotic display of taut muscles expertly flexing all down the man's bare body. Even his dick was erect and excited again, stretching out proudly from a thick tangle of pubes. Clint's head dipped back, his body following suit fluidly until his back was arched with his arrow pointing straight up. Then his narrow hips rolled as if by their own accord and the suspended body dipped off to the side. Bent at the waist, the assassin's body swung around on its axis displaying his flexibility and strength as his muscles never seemed to strain at the effort. Instead they tightened and bulged making the physicist wish he had studied anatomy more closely to better appreciate the view.

Clint's hips gyrated alluringly in a tame figure eight and the archer sent the man beneath him a sexy smirk that showed in his lust darkened eyes. His hands snapped to his pelvis as if to stop the erotic motion. Then the assassin slipped easily down the bed making Bruce crane his neck to keep his eyes on the flexible man.

A devilish grin stared back at him and Bruce felt his body heat up in embarrassment. His grey slacks had an incriminating mound straining against them making the mortified scientist think of some sort of alien trying to get out of his pants by the way the fabric was all torn up from the battle. As if that was not bad enough, a distinct dark patch was spread out from the tip where his precum really showed what he thought of the display. The dark haired man clenched his fists between Steve's powerful thighs and tried not to psyche himself out. _Much of the body lies within the mind. Much of the body lies within the mind._

Clint crept forward with his body crouched down like a big cat stalking its prey. His rough fingers trailed up the doctor's legs catching on the fabric and scratching at the flesh the rips exposed. Bruce shifted his hips as the sensuous touch trailed up his thighs and Clint paused a moment to trace a swirl around the wet patch before moving on, pressing those taunting fingers into his own mouth as his tongue danced lewdly between them. _Much of the body lies within the mind._

That sexy smirk left the scientist trembling in anticipation that he prayed went unnoticed. The tanned archer's body slinked up Bruce's as though made for that purpose alone. His smooth and scarred skin lightly glistened with sweat and his eyes sparkled with naughty intentions. Clint's mouth opened up wide as if to show how naturally that quick tongue slipped between those capable fingers. _Much of the body lies within the mind_.

Bruce closed his eyes for a moment to dry swallow his nerves before his gaze was captivated by the man on top of him again. A shaky breath slipped out of the scientist as Clint pulled the fingers from his mouth letting a small drop of saliva drip down onto Bruce before that tempting smile curled at his lips again. The glistening fingers tapped playfully on the button straining to keep those damn pants on. _Much of the body lies within the mind. _Those cold wet fingers headed north to trace the dark haired trail up and dip briefly into the doctor's quivering belly button as the rest of the archer's body followed suit at that same slow torturous pace. "Much of the body lies within the mind." He muttered his mantra desperately.

"What was that?" Clint asked in a husky voice.

_Much of the body lies __within_- Bare toned legs trailed up along his own, distracting the genius from any coherent thought. _Much of-_ The archer's whole hand smoothed up through Bruce's thick chest hair and a leg grazed tauntingly at his hip. _Much_- That foreign pressure travelled inward adding tightness to the confines of his already painful erection. _Much_- He gritted his teeth as the pain mounted before some strange popping finally bought him some relief and the curly haired man moaned. "Oh thank God!"

"Oh shit, you came already?" Bruce wished he had come. Clint twisted around to examine Bruce's mangled pants before celebrating. "Yus! I fucking did it. What about that Stark?"

Bruce noted that Tony was whining about something or another but he was preoccupied by rubbing his newly released hands together to get rid of the tingling from Steve squeezing too hard. The super soldier gave the doctor an apologetic smile. Those American blue eyes flashed up to the others intently. "Sorry, I was a little distracted."

Bruce tuned into the conversation, stretching briefly before trying to snake his arms discretely past Clint to finally relieve himself. He felt as though he might explode from the pressure in his loins. It was a good thing Clint was talking around the older man so he did not notice the genius's motives.

"Hell yeah you were distracted!" The blond assassin cried triumphantly.

"But you still cheated." Tony argued.

Clint spread his arms scoffing. "It was an accident. Don't be a sore loser Tony."

"I'd say Clint worked hard for his prize. Just let him have it." Natasha said in a low voice that sounded nothing like Black Widow and entirely like a well practiced seductress. "Hold your horses big boy." Bruce jumped as her warm damp fingers caught his wrists before he could even try to jerk off.

He could feel the fabric of his pants being lifted and peeled from his body but he couldn't see a thing with Clint perched on his stomach as he was. Steve ruffled the scientist's hair affectionately smiling down at him. Bruce ran his thumbs along the woman's hands holding his own still and smiled up at the captain. There was a quality about the Avenger's leader that instilled faith in whoever he smiled at. The doctor was still painfully hard and completely unsatisfied but patriotic blond managed to quell all of his insecurities with that one soothing look.

"Enough guys." At Steve's voice the others quieted down. "Clint did a good job, the pot is his. The rest of us wait and help as they see fit."

"Fuck yeah!" The victor exclaimed.

"Will someone tell me what's going on or _something_." Bruce growled.

"Oh, sorry man." Clint said, climbing off the frustrated scientist while Bruce's hands were released as well. Bruce could not believe it. It was as if they had forgotten he was there.

Bruce sat up feeling surprisingly dizzy and Steve rubbed his back affectionately, hands dipping lower than the genius had ever thought was possible from the American icon. The man's voice was like fresh baked apple pie. Sweet. Comforting. _Hot_. "Remember that little pants game? Since Clint won, we agreed to let him at you first. How's that sound to you _doctor_?" The title sent electricity racing down the nerves of the scientist's spine. It wasn't teasing but the way the word fell from the super soldier's lips was intoxicating by its own right.

Bruce felt paralyzed. For once, his mind couldn't keep up. The whole thing was surreal. In a second he was sure he would wake up alone in his bed unbearably hard and disappointed that something like this might actually be happening on another floor. One where he wouldn't be missed.

"You want help into the latest and greatest Hulk proof technology big guy?" Tony inquired with a grin that would give any sane man reason to give the billionaire a wide berth.

"What?"

Tony chuckled at the clueless expression on his lab partner's face. "Sentences, my dear Watson. Full sentences." The playboy's hands busied themselves with tearing open a condom wrapper and pulling out a nearly imaginary condom. The thing was as opaque as Saran Wrap and probably as thick as it too.

Horror seized the physicist's mind when lucidity hit him harder than the Abomination ever could. "There is no way- That thing will tear before you could even get it on!" Bruce panicked, backing away from his demented lab partner.

Steve rubbed the dark haired man's sides encouragingly and spoke quietly into his ear. "It didn't break when me and Thor were testing it out. Have a little faith Bruce. It works."

Bruce shivered at the intimacy. His will was breaking away. Every ounce of self control he had spent years building up to protect those around him was suddenly abandoning him. Toxic guilt twisted in his gut but Bruce accepted the proffered rubber and slipped it on, holding in a moan from just that little bit of stimulation. _Fuck_. Even if left to his own devices he would not last long.

His long fingers slid along his length to tentatively test the material. He did not think it had any holes in it but it was hard to tell. He could barely feel the thing between his palm and his erection. A calloused hand caught the scientist's wrist solidly. The owner of those rugged hands grinned like a hyena. "Hey, that's mine!" Clint planted a chaste kiss on Bruce's lips before spinning around easily on Tony's soft bed sheets.

The assassin lifted his ass and shook his toned rear tauntingly in front of the sexually frustrated genius with that same naughty grin on his face. As though in a dream, Bruce approached the gorgeous archer, reverently running his precise hands over tan perfectly rounded butt cheeks and up along the taut muscled planes of the man's back. Clint moaned wantonly as Bruce grabbed his hips and slowly began to push into the Shield agent's tight warm heat.

The sensation of a distant memory made his nerves go crazy. Each centimeter felt hotter and more incredible than the one before it. The muscles of the blond's back stretched as the archer shifted his body back to sink the hard dick further into his constricting heat.

Bruce moaned into the blond's shoulder when he was finally fully engulfed. The curly haired man pressed his forehead against Clint's slick back as he slowly pulled out to swiftly jerk back into the velvety heat. Clint cried out and groaned at each thrust but Bruce was so lost in pleasure, the sounds barely registered as anything beyond an erotic soundtrack to the intense sensation of fucking the stronger man.

Ecstasy mounted quickly in the desperate man's body. With every powerful frantic thrust Bruce's deprived body came oh so close to the precipice. His erratic heart rate hammered loudly through his body sending searing blood racing through his form. Bruce rammed into Clint desperately, ignoring the loud cries emitted from the archer beneath him. His grip tightened unbearably on the blond man's hips as Bruce buried himself as deep as possible in the man and finally found release.

His head fell back in ecstasy, howling primally upon his completion. Bliss ran through his body like the tundra's chill rendering all else inconsequential. He nuzzled Clint's bare back relishing the incredible feeling as his body slowly came down from its natural high. He felt light headed and dumb. No, he felt light everywhere. His body was numb and tingly and trembly. He smiled, panting into his teammate's strong back.

"You have all ruined gay porn for me forever." A sensuous Russian voice said in a daze.

Bruce tensed as he came back to himself. He had forgotten he had an audience. A very powerful attractive audience that he would have to face every day for the foreseeable future. _Fuck_. His hands snaked around to press against Clint's muscular stomach. Clint's fucking perfect stomach. Bruce tried to burrow his face into the person in front of him to no avail. The Avengers just watched him lose his shit worse than a virgin with a playboy bunny. _Damnit_.

"I am never going back to the soft stuff. Please tell me you got that J." Tony chimed in excitedly. "If there is a Norse God in Asgardian heaven, please tell me you recorded the whole thing."

"The footage is stored under Captain Roger's previously established protocol sir."

"Good job Jarvis." Steve praised the artificial intelligence.

The bed bounced, probably under Tony's temper tantrum as the billionaire literally whined. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Transfer that footage to my personal archives right away. It's of vital importance."

"And what 'vital importance' do you need it for?" Steve asked patiently.

"I need it or Little Tony will never be happy again!" The playboy wailed.

Bruce felt more than heard Clint chuckle at that. "Don't worry guys, I'm up for a repeat performance anytime." He could feel Clint's abdomen twisting so the archer could look back at the man trying to meld with his back. "You alright back there, buddy?" The physicist tried to shake his head by way of response but he figured his trembling obscured the movement.

A pair of huge hands gingerly pulled the two apart but let them go as soon as the demigod realized Bruce did not want to let go yet. "Is he... Broken... Friends?" Thor asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Humans don't really break Thor." Steve readily explained to the alien.

"I hoped not." The thunder god admitted.

A familiar warm hand ran along Bruce's rigid back. The scientist took a few deep calming breaths to help him rebuild his unflappable countenance. If this was a joke at his expense, it was a fucking good one. He relaxed his grip on his teammate and Steve's comforting touch stilled. "Dr. Banner, talk to us. Are you hurt?" The captain asked, sounding like nothing more than a good team leader.

Bruce's hands balled into fists but he turned an utterly stoic facade to the Brooklyn man. "I'm not that old." He asserted, pulling out of the archer with a straight face. He struggled for less than a second before making his assessment. "Are _you_ alright agent Barton?" He asked seriously, feeling like an ass for neglecting his partner so much.

Clint perked up instantly when the doctor addressed him. "Me, okay? I'm fucking fantastic! Can I have that for like... Forever?"

Bruce furrowed his brows skeptically. "Have what?"

As if in reply, Clint reached down to slide the condom off of Bruce faster than the scientist could stop him. Bruce only had a moment to panic about contamination before the supposedly Gamma proof contraceptive sealed itself around the potentially harmful semen. Clint poked merrily at the sack in his hand. "Ooh! It's still warm."

"What the hell are you doing?" Bruce inquired, already feeling the questionable grasp he had on his emotions slipping.

Tony hopped closer to Clint on the bed to poke at the condom too. "Behold, the finest aged jizz in the world finally released into the wild!"

Bruce gaped at the group for a minute as the other Avengers commented on his ejaculate. "You do realize that the body replaces sperm quite regularly right?"

"Stop ruining the moment with your stupid logic." Tony bit back playfully.

Natasha made her own observations quietly. "There does seem to be more than normal though."

"You don't know that, this could be normal for Bruce. Man's got some balls on him."

Natasha sent Clint a withering glance. "It's more than any of the rest of you had."

Tony bounced a bit. "See? Tasha thinks its decades old too."

"Sir?"

"What is it J?" Tony asked, cocking his head to better hear the AI.

"The set safety precautions have been tripped."

Everyone looked up as if they could spot the disembodied voice on the ceiling. Steve cleared his throat and responded in the precise clip of Captain America. "Which ones?"

Jarvis was quiet for a moment and the Avengers eyed one another warily. Bruce readied himself to quickly dress if there was an emergency. He felt guilty for actually hoping it was an emergency. Then Jarvis answered. "Monitoring scans have produced irregular results unnoticed for more than ten minutes."

Steve sighed and everyone else relaxed, puzzling the physicist. "Unnoticed irregular results?" Bruce repeated curiously.

Thor smiled, giving Bruce a friendly slap on the back. "Trial and error my friend."

"What was Jarvis scanning for?" The curly haired man questioned, shifting away from the other Avengers slightly.

Natasha crawled across the bed to the bewildered scientist as though it was a perfectly natural thing to do. "We had an incident before so Tony has his AI check our vitals every few minutes."

Clint grimaced. "Incidents." He amended.

"Jarvis just lets us know if we're making each other too uncomfortable cause you know, we definitely won't do it." Tony explained to Bruce's great horror.

Steve shook his head in a suffering fashion. "Apparently not." He agreed.

"It will come in time, my friend." Thor consoled Steve in a way very similar to how the god was just treating Bruce.

Clint hunched down like he was trying to put a cornered animal at ease. "So, you alright man? Something on your mind?"

Bruce quickly shook his head no. "It's just been awhile." He admitted nervously.

Thor nodded with a big grin. "We know," he offered his big hand out to the doctor as if to invite him to rejoin the group and Bruce swallowed nervously. "Bruce, we are companions. There is no need for fear or pride. You will see." _Fear or pride, nothing about shame._

"It's just us." Tony added.

Bruce laughed mirthlessly. "_Just_ _you_."

"Yeah." Steve's vivid blue eyes were so sincere, they held the self-conscious man captive. "It's just the godly son of Odin and the sexy, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Just the incredible killer contortionist and his lovely Russian assistant. Just the brilliant altruistic doctor and me."

Bruce felt like his metabolic processes stopped when the super soldier spoke. It was like Steve had looked right through him to his insecurities. He moved further away slowly and turned his back on the group trying to picture life from now on with these people who could all but read his mind. All he wanted to do was run but there was nowhere for him to run to.

"Bruce. Please come back. You belong with us."

The insecure man paused halfway off the bed at that last statement. _I don't belong here. But... How could staying possibly make things any worse_? He had already lost his composure. If they were going to get radiation poisoning, they would have it by now. If it was a joke... He already fell...

Soft lips against Bruce's neck woke him from his reverie with a start but strong arms wrapped around his torso to keep him from escaping. "Assassin, remember?" He could feel Natasha's lovely smile against his neck. He really hoped that sneaking around was not going to be a normal thing with the woman.

Bruce put his hands over Natasha's and rubbed them gently with his thumbs. The last person he was with like this was Betty. They were long separated. She was even married now. But somehow, it still felt sort of like cheating, enjoying another woman's embrace. Everything up to now was a blur of limbs and pent up sexual tension but now Bruce could think.

"Even when I can sit down and think, it still seems like a good idea." He confided.

"But we still want you to stay. We could be lab fuck buddies and super science bros if you want." Tony enthused.

"You could be science boyfriends," Clint added playfully.

Bruce turned back to the group in a rush of flailing gangly limbs. "I never agreed to any of those!" He pointed out.

Tony made a comically guilty face, "ooh. You should've told me that _before_ we became super secret blood brothers."

"No." Bruce stated emphatically. "That isn't even funny Stark."

Tony held up his pointer fingers as if he was pitching some big idea to investors. "Okay, no ritualistic blood binding ceremonies. But! If you drop the 'Stark' thing while we're in bed, we can scrap the lab fuck buddies idea and just be science boyfriends. Who also have the friends with benefits thing going on."

Bruce huffed a laugh and rubbed at his forehead in disbelief. "You're screwing with me." He pointed out.

"A little bit." The inventor admitted coquettishly. "Is it working?"

Bruce sighed and rubbed his tired eyes before looking back at the expectant team. "For once Tony, it is." Tony and Clint highfived and the physicist shook his head chuckling at their antics. He looked back at the incredible assortment of men sitting some feet down the enormous bed from him and Natasha feeling suddenly self conscious again. "So what now?" He directed the question more towards Steve who was still dressed in his suit and seemed to be in charge of the troops, even in the bedroom.

Steve looked around at the naked superheroes and shrugged. "I guess Thor and Natasha are up next, if everybody's up for it."

A smile crept onto the doctor's face as his imagination went wild in the worst ways. "Thor and Natasha are going to have sex?" He blurted out excitedly without thinking before wanting to bash his traitorous head against the wall.

"Oh yes we are." Nat said with a truly evil laugh.

He glanced at the woman warily asking, "what's that laugh for?"

The assassin got behind Bruce gracefully and herded him back to the other men, rubbing her hands up and down his back all the way. "Oh nothing," she sang cheerfully, "let's just get back to the party."

Bruce maneuvered himself next to Tony and folded his legs up in front of himself for a scant amount of modesty. He wondered if there was any etiquette he should know about orgies. The famous playboy would probably know if there were. The cheeky scientist raised his eyebrows conspiratorially to the shy doctor who was kind of glad he did not know what the man meant by the gesture. Clint was busy trying to stifle his laughter on Tony's other side.

Steve, Natasha, and Thor were deliberating about the next activity on their own. Bruce turned to his lab partner to whisper, "is this how it always is?"

Tony smirked in a way that matched Natasha's previous laugh exactly. "Nah, it's normally not this planned out. It's usually more of an all person grope fest but some people were worried certain Avengers might come to blows if we had our way tonight."

Bruce was aghast. "Do people normally get hurt at these things?"

The blond assassin fell backwards with a hearty guffaw which earned him a few varied glances. Tony bit his lip. "I- I don't think you need to worry about that."

Bruce cracked a knowing smile. "Yeah, I think I've figured out the pecking order already."

Clint was uproariously giggling now. So much so, Natasha got up from her conversation to plop on the man's chest with less grace than the Hulk might have used. "Shut up Clint, before you start scaring people." The Russian's voice was laced with unspoken threat.

"Oh, like you and Thor weren't going to accomplish that on your own!" The hysterical man laughed in the red head's face.

Bruce rolled his eyes and sent the pair a level look. "Look, I'm not scared. If I were, we'd have a big green problem. But I'm not and I'm more than comfortable on the sidelines. So you don't have to talk around me."

Clint started beating the bed around him at that statement. Bruce wasn't sure what the archer found so humorous but he figured he had at least tonight to try to figure the man out.

Natasha straightened her back when she turned to regard Bruce and the stoic man felt his face heat up as he strained to keep his eyes from wondering to her perky breasts. She smiled complacently. "You're absolutely right. Bruce is a grown man and we should definitely be able to discuss this maturely."

Thor bobbed his head in a half bow to the spirited woman. "Would you care to go first, Lady Natasha?" He offered cryptically.

The assassin just waved a dainty hand in denial. "No, you can start. It takes me longer to get going than you."

Thor grinned. "How gracious." The demigod turned mirthful stormy grey eyes toward the huddled up scientist and awkwardly shuffled his way to the confused man. "If you desire, we can partake of each other's passion. Or- if you are weary from the battle, we could save it for a rainy day." The Asgardian offered politely.

"Excuse me?" Bruce gasped.

"That's not how the saying goes, Rotom." Tony pointed out helpfully.

Bruce shook his head to clear it. "You- want to have sex with _me_?"

"Our companions agreed that I should have my turn, but if you prefer, we could delay." Bruce felt like how he supposed teenaged girls feel when they meet their celebrity crushes. Thor's eyes had the genius sufficiently transfixed and his golden locks made the man look otherworldly. Bruce's mouth gaped open and his jaw worked but no sounds could get escape. Thor rose his brows quizzically. "Are you certain he is unbreakable?"

As soon as the Asgardian broke eye contact to address the other Avengers, Bruce remembered how to control his body. "No!" He shouted out, making the heroes around him jump. "I mean, yes. God yes." He chuckled nervously, tentatively reaching out to the god with an unsteady hand.

Those dreamy eyes locked back onto his own and the Asgardian prince smiled charmingly, easily snatching Bruce's hand to kiss his knuckles sweetly. "Yes to which question?" The demigod asked.

_Yes to all the questions, ever. Forever_. But of course, Bruce's mouth did not work properly when that intense gaze was focused on him. "Yeah." In this case, he was glad there was a short circuit between his brain and his mouth.

Tony chuckled. "I think that's a yes to the sex."

"We can take it as assent." Steve said from a place far out of the genius's understanding.

Thor chuckled with a grin. "I hope you'll be more verbal than this." And with that, the god scooped Bruce along the bed to a less congested area. His inhuman strength made it easy to manipulate the blushing doctor but the brunet had no intention to struggle anyway.

When the thunder god laid the scientist down, Bruce levered himself up on his elbows nervously. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, now that he could finally work his mouth.

The blond looked confused. "I would like you to let me fuck you."

Bruce blushed and looked down to the side for some calming deep breathing. The physicist had never really watched gay porn so he thought back to what Clint had done and blushed. He tried to get up and turn around but a large hand firmly pinned his back to the bed. "Sh-shouldn't I turn around?" Bruce cursed himself for fumbling over the words like some prepubescent virgin.

Thor hooked a finger under the brunet's chin and swiped his thumb over the man's bottom lip. "I would very much like to see your eyes." The Asgardian husked. Bruce tilted his head to press a light kiss to the god's thumb and at the man's interest, he suckled the digit like Clint had done before. "Oh, I enjoy you." He said thickly.

Thor gently pulled his thumb from Bruce's mouth and replaced it with his lips. His broad hands fisted the genius's curls as the kiss deepened. The brunet fisted the sheets beneath him, feeling foolish for breathing so deeply through his nose while the Asgardian seemed barely affected.

Tony let out a rush of words as if they had been building up for some time. "Bruce, you know you can participate right? It's not like he's gonna disappear if you touch him the wrong way."

The god broke their kiss to frown up at the others in confusion. "There is a wrong way to touch someone?"

"Give it a minute," Natasha called out in good humor.

"Sorry," Bruce apologized catching his breath.

"No need Bruce," the blond assured the smaller man. "On Asgard, we do as the heart desires." The scientist nodded unsurely, earning him another wet kiss from the alien.

Bruce kissed back, actually bringing passion into the act. Their mouths danced more than battled. There were no harsh bites between them, only insistent sucking and lapping tongues. The kiss was directed by the strong hands tangled in dark curls but the scientist's hands hovered by the god's sides uncertainly. Thor tugged gently at his hair and Bruce grasped the blond's muscular sides in shock before apologetically stroking them tamely and softly. Thor rumbled above him like the thunder the god was known for and the man beneath him bent his legs up from excitement.

Thor broke the kiss to bury a moan in the doctor's neck when Bruce's knee rubbed against his heavy erection. Bruce smiled, feeling a bit ticklish from the god's silky hair's caress. The smaller male tightened his grip on the man's thick corded muscles to lift his body and grind their cocks together.

At the Asgardian's groan, Bruce grinned, finally feeling in his element. He sucked harshly at the blond's neck and rolled his hips in a teasing pace. He shifted one arm to wrap around Thor's strong shoulder for better stability. At the shifted angle, the brunet hooked one leg to intertwine with the god's powerful limb. He ran his whole body along the hard muscles above him and lifted his other leg to prod at Thor's balls making the man jump in surprise.

The bigger man jerked Bruce's hair painfully hard and the scientist dropped back onto the mattress. The doctor rubbed at the sore spot on his scalp, marveling that he still had hair left there. He could faintly hear Tony groan from somewhere to his left. "That would be one of the wrong touches." The inventor chided.

"No playing ball, got it." The physicist acknowledged, rubbing his head.

Thor tried to soothe the smaller man, rubbing his own hands gently through his curly locks. "Oh no. I apologize. I've grown accustomed to the others. Only the lady and Steven have hair long enough to pull. Do you need to heal, doctor?"

Bruce forced on a smile since the pain had mostly ebbed. "No. I was more surprised than anything."

"As was I."

They shared a smile before a square was thrust between them. "Don't forget this." Steve interrupted and Thor took the condom with a sheepish look. He winked at Bruce before tearing it open with his teeth like a pro. The scientist watched the clothed man settle back down next to his lab partner and blushed knowing that the rest of the team was watching him with the god.

Thor sheathed himself with well practiced ease. "You guys really did field test those things didn't you?" Bruce asked meekly.

Thor smiled proudly. "Yes! We used several boxes training. Anthony Stark was adamant that we all learned how to use them."

"Oh yeah?" Bruce's mind drifted to estimate how many condoms Trojan usually stuffed in a box. He was in the middle of fantasizing about his teammates intense 'training' when Thor tenderly kissed him again.

The brunet blinked with a blush and Thor winced. "I did not intend to pull you from your thoughts." Bruce could feel his body heating up at getting caught thinking inappropriate thoughts but could not think of a proper response. "Doctor Banner, are you overheated?" The alien asked in concern.

"No, he's just embarrassed you caught him red handed." Bruce cursed the other genius for being observant.

Thor grinned brightly at the smaller man. He turned expectantly to Steve. "May I have the lubricant."

The brunet hooked his legs around the god's hips preemptively. "It's got lube on it. Just do it." He requested huskily, hoping he sounded half as attractive as the other Avengers did.

Thor grinned and pushed the smaller man's thighs higher up. "Woah, woah! Hold up." Tony jumped in. "Have you even ever done this before."

Embarrassed of his inexperience, Bruce shot a level glare at the other scientist. "I'm not a virgin, Tony." He bit out.

Thor took that as a green light and pressed the blunt head of his penis into the smaller man stretching the virgin rectum painfully. Both men jumped when Natasha actually shouted from a few feet away. "What is wrong with you!"

Steve became Captain America alert. "What? What's wrong?"

"We told you to make sure he's stretched. He's never had anal before. дурак" The Russian griped, much to the doctor's embarrassment.

"How would you know?" He snapped defensively.

Clint threw his arms up looking agitated. "Shield knows all! We were following you for _years_."

Thor's stormy blue eyes looked worried before they flashed with anger. "Is this true?" When Bruce could not meet the man's eyes, the blond shifted to get off of him and the doctor threw his limbs around the lean body penetrating him.

"Don't pull out, please!" Bruce cursed himself for sounding so desperate. For being so desperate.

Thor remained motionless for a long moment before nestling a supporting hand in the small of the other man's back. The other powerful arm extended towards Steve and Tony expectantly. "A pillow please." The Asgardian prince sounded tired. When he was handed the requested object, he positioned it somewhere below Bruce, then began lowering the scientist down gently.

"No." The curly haired male cried childishly.

Thor easily pulled the human's arms from around his body and forced the smaller man down with the pillow beneath his ass. "As this point seems inexorable, I shall set the tempo."

Bruce blushed, feeling guilty now that he had been caught in such a childish lie. He frowned, unable to meet the god's eyes but it seemed Thor did not mind. Instead, he went about manipulating the human's body as though he was a physical therapy patient.

The brunet heard an unfamiliar chuckle and turned to its source to see Steve with the face of a student enjoying peer being punished by the teacher. The Asgardian merely stretched Bruce's legs for him in a precise deliberate fashion. Thor pushed the doctor's thighs flush with the sides of his stomach. When the two made eye contact Thor grinned and Bruce averted his gaze with a deep blush.

"Feel free to say anything you wish friend." The wavy haired blond said cheerfully as he slowly pressed into Bruce again, igniting the pain of penetration anew.

"Isn't that the same thing he said to Steve when..." Clint's words drifted off as Thor pulled out without even getting the swollen head of his erection past Bruce's tight ring of muscle.

"No please. I want this. Really." The brunet pleaded when he realized the other man was pulling out again.

Thor beamed down at the flushed scientist as he slipped back in at a slow, measured pace. "As do I." He assured the smaller man before pulling out again.

Bruce groaned as he realized the alien was teasing him. "Thor, I'm not going to break if you-" he fumbled his words when the large man thrust just the engorged head back into him. Bruce struggled to get a reign on his composure, trying in vain to pull the stronger man further into him.

Bruce shifted tactics trying to kabob himself on the man's huge erection by hooking his legs around the larger man's waist. Thor thwarted the movement with just one hand holding the doctor's hips in place on the pillow. Bruce groaned again in frustration and struggled to get purchase on the man who was slowly and shallowly fucking him senseless.

The Asgardian bent down to smell Bruce's messy mop of hair while the physicist tried not to pout. The brunet had to admit, the action did not hurt quite as badly as it had before but he was trying to keep calm, being forced to suffer through the agonizing pace. He could swear the blond had not even been halfway inside of him yet. "I get it. I'm sorry for lying." Bruce mumbled with a burning face.

Thor ran the fingers of his free hand through Bruce's dark, mangled curls affectionately and tried to catch the genius's shifting gaze. "Bruce, I am not punishing you. I want you to enjoy your body as much as I do." Brown eyes met grey-blue for an instant before darting away in shame. "Your body is a beautiful thing," he continued at the measured pace but Bruce could finally feel the ache deep within him, "I wish to cherish it as you do mine."

Bruce rolled his eyes ignoring the pain as he had done for years. "I'm not your prom date Thor. I don't need you to sweet talk me."

"If you figure out how to get him to stop, let me know." Steve put in.

Bruce found himself wondering if the god had finally bottomed out as the pace kept up with a consistent depth. The genius's eyes slipped shut as he figured in his head the pace and length and estimated what Thor might be capable of. Then, Thor kissed him again and dark focused eyes shot open to focus on concentrated storm clouds.

"Customs of Midgard are strange to me, as my custom is strange to you." Thor pointed out thrusting even deeper into the physicist, making the doctor's breath catch with the slow building pain. Bruce regulated his breathing again and stared the god down. "I'll not ask for forgiveness when I know might heart is true.

"You treat others' bodies better than your own and it is a shame. There is no cause to rush tonight. There is no cause to rush as long as we are joined together. Your rushing only brought undue pain but if the pain were inflicted on me, I have no doubts that your decision would have been different.

"But you- You hide just as Anthony and Clinton did. You deny limitations like Steven. And you run as Natasha does when she is in pain. It is a difficult thing to watch. Is it all within?"

Thor had finally worked his way fully inside of Bruce and there he stopped. The man was as immovable to the scientist as the Hulk would be. All Bruce could hear was his own measured breath. His gaze finally broke away from the god's in case tears threatened to fall. What Thor said- Could it be true? Bruce must have misunderstood.

"I," Bruce swallowed to wet his throat when he heard how weak his own voice sounded. "It's not in my head if that's what you're asking."_ Run. Hide. Lie. _Bruce could see all the '_wonderful reasons_' why his teammates might want to be with him tonight. He was a nuisance, a whiny self conscious scrap of manhood that was definitely more trouble than he was worth. "Thor, you can do whatever you want to me." It was a simple fact. Bruce had no power as himself and apparently the Hulk wasn't going to make an appearance no matter how much pain he was in. He was completely at the Avengers mercy and oddly, that was how he wanted it.

Thor moved both hands to wander down Bruce's hairy chest before toying teasingly with the hair at the base of the brunet's erection. The alien looked morose but ran his hands up the human's side to link around his shoulders in a strange sort of embrace.

Bruce was so distracted by his thoughts, he almost did not notice the steady movement inside of him had started up again. He reached up and carded his fingers though Thor's thick silky locks as the Asgardian breathed in his scent again. The pain was dull now and throbbed with what Bruce supposed was the bigger man's pulse. Dark eyes peered back up at adoring blue and Bruce tried on a small smile instead of keeping his trained calm facade on.

Thor's arms released the human and began tracing nonsensical patterns across the dark haired man's body. The blond began peppering the scientist's face with kisses until Bruce finally kissed back. The genius held Thor's head as he kissed back at the alien's slow pace then he furrowed his brow in bewilderment. There was no tongue in this kiss as there had been before. Bruce frowned at the thought that he might have offended his friend with his answer.

Bruce traced the muscles down Thor's chest on chiseled pathways and deepened the kiss himself. He gripped the blond's solid waist and moved his hips to the bizarre pace the Asgardian set for them. He broke the kiss and his friend pecked sweet kisses along the brunet's neck.

Bruce swallowed thickly. "Thor, your body is perfect. I didn't think you needed anyone to tell you that." A pathetic little mirthless laugh broke up his speech as the pace quickened minutely. "You really are a hero and it's incredible to witness. The things you all do so selflessly... I'm sorry, I've never been much of a sweet talker."

"You should never apologize for what is in your heart." Thor paused for a moment with a thoughtful frown. "Is that what you believe I wanted to hear?" Thor sounded incredulous as the tempo picked up and Bruce struggled to keep a straight face.

"I have no idea what you want to hear Thor. But if you give me a hint, I'll do my best." Bruce promised.

Thor smiled that charming smile that made the scientist's heart beat faster and locked gazes with him once more. "What I desire to hear is you, Bruce."

The genius's brow furrowed at the odd admission but he did not have long to ponder it because soon he was pulled into another kiss. Bruce responded distractedly, trying to ignore the pounding pressure inside of him. As Thor sped up the thrusts, the pain became more bearable again and Bruce tangled his hands in the soft golden curls at the base of the god's head. The scientist deepened the kiss and the Asgardian regained control of the lip lock, slowing the pace and cupping Bruce's head tenderly. Thor's kisses were sweet and passionate making Bruce forget all else.

Then Tony piped up again, breaking the spell. "Up! Thor, up. You always fucking do this."

Thor released Bruce's face and turned to the other genius briefly before realization lit up his face. "I forgot- Midgard. Next time, please tell me Bruce Banner."

Bruce blinked up at the man in confusion. "Tell you 'up'?" He questioned, still rather lost in the moment.

Thor shifted to kiss the brunet again and just as Bruce got back into the action, Thor barreled into his prostate harshly. The smaller man arched backwards with an embarrassingly loud moan that he had trouble breaking off as every thrust prodded the sensitive bundle of nerves, sending new jolts of pleasure coursing through his body.

Bruce accidentally slapped himself in the face, trying to cover his mouth to stifle any other humiliating sounds. Brown eyes clenched shut, as the man pretended he had not made a total fool of himself that night. Natasha interrupted his embarrassment. "Thor." The doctor's dilated eyes flashed open seeing a humored smile on the god's face, probably in response to the Russian's call.

The Asgardian pulled out and Bruce winced at the empty burning sensation, wondering what he did wrong. "Um..." The scientist racked his mind for something to say that would ease the shame at least a little. Thor did not give the smaller man a chance though and easily flipped the doctor onto his stomach and lifted the brunet's hips, to rim the doctor's ass with his engorged cock. Bruce supported himself on his elbows and knocked his forehead on his forearms feeling ridiculous.

Thor pushed back in fully, grinding powerfully against the embarrassed man's prostate and Bruce stifled his answering moan. The thunder god resumed his previous rhythm and just the drag of the huge dick was making it a fight to keep his cries in. Something nudged the doctor's elbow and Bruce glanced to that side, seeing Natasha crouching beside him, not self conscious at all that she had left her underwear somewhere else and he could see everything.

"Move." She commanded with a straight face, nudging his elbow with her knee again. Bruce wrenched his big brown eyes away from her lady parts and pushed himself back into Thor. "Arm up genius." She tried again and when he looked back up at her, his eyes locked on what was in her pale hand. _Thank God for Trojan_.

Bruce swallowed and nodded, making space for the assassin to slide beneath him easily. Even with his body rocking from the Asgardian's glorious thrusts, Natasha easily slipped the condom on his hard bobbing cock. His mouth opened in a silent groan at the cool touch of her hand around his length and she laughed cutely.

Bruce glared at the woman, focusing through the pleasure rocking his body from the god fucking him. "Shouldn't you stretch first Agent Romanoff?" He asked with a cheeky smirk.

Natasha situated herself and gently traced his neck with sticky fingers. She leaned up with a smile to speak into his lips. "I think I'll manage Doctor Banner." She engulfed him in her slick heat with a sharp intake of breath.

Bruce buried his face in her hair as she began to move independently of the other Avenger. The scientist chuckled and kissed her neck, keeping up with Thor knowing he would never manage to fight the god's chosen pace. "Bite me." Natasha requested in a deep voice. Bruce jerked his head up to look quizzically at the Russian. "Bite. Me." He emerald eyes were dark and hazy with lust. Who was Bruce to argue?

He sank his teeth as hard as he could into her pale neck without doing any lasting damage and Natasha cried out as she clamped down on him. He sucked at the indentions from his teeth and the woman synced her movements with Thor. Bruce ran his hand up the woman's stomach towards her breasts. She nipped sharply at the scientist's ear. "Bite me again." She said huskily.

Bruce almost laughed, feeling almost as if he had just fallen headlong into some hardcore porno. A god pounding at his prostate and this sexy vixen asking him to bite her. He smiled against her shoulder. "Not yet Thor." He said, hoping the powerful man would play along.

The movements within him became less insistent and the thrusts less directed at his prostate. Bruce grinned and cupped the woman's boob, swiping his thumb across the soft rosy peek gently. He nuzzled the marked neck before him and softly kissed just below the assassin's ear.

"I said bite." Natasha growled, sounding irritated.

Bruce indulged in massaging her breast for a minute before tracing erratic patterns down her soft pale stomach. He kept his touch light while barely brushing kisses on the red head's neck.

"Bi-ah!" Natasha let out a high pitched moan when he fingered her clitoris and sucked at her carotid artery. He went back to tracing delicate swirls on her taut stomach and gave her a chaste kiss. The assassin glared up at the doctor through her thick lashes. She tightened her grip on his shoulders. "Bruce, if you know what's good for you, you will bite me."

"Mhm." Bruce hummed complacently, rocking his hips faster, glad when the god got the message. The scientist ran his finger back down to the woman's erogenous zone but only pet it lightly as he licked up the side of her silky neck to suck on her earlobe. A tender kiss was placed on Natasha's pink cheek. Bruce pinched her sensitive clit eliciting a squeak from the deadly woman.

"Was that Tasha?" Tony asked roughly.

"Shit! Never heard her make that sound before." Clint observed in a wavering voice that sounded like he was also enjoying himself at the moment. "What'd he do to her?"

"Uh, he kissed her?" Steve hazarded.

"Must've been some kiss." The billionaire mused.

Bruce grinned into Natasha's hot neck. Her movements were erratic now but he did not know if it just frustration throwing her off. "Are you stupid or just insane?" She asked, panting. He liked to think she was losing control in pleasure.

Thor kissed the nape of Bruce's neck and the smaller man smiled. "Probably a lot of both." He estimated swirling his finger around her pleasure button. Sharp nails bit into the doctor's shoulders, probably as a warning but he didn't care. "Hey Thor, you think you can go a little harder?" He asked, panting.

"Anything for you Bruce." He could swear he felt a conspiratorial smile pressed against his back before he was pushed off his knees and deeper into the Russian by Thor's unrelenting hips.

The god bombarded his sweet spot, and Bruce did the same for the woman keening beneath them with her grip flexing uncontrollably on his freckled shoulders. Bruce peppered feather light kisses across Natasha's pale skin desperately. On a hard thrust from Thor, Bruce dug his thumb down roughly into Natasha's clitoris and she came with a sharp cry, her vagina fluttering around him and squeezing him in just the perfect grip.

Thor's thrusts became frantic, surely bruising Bruce's prostate but the doctor didn't care as long the incredible feeling of getting fucked raw continued to pulse through him on every thrust. His orgasm was coming fast but Bruce tried to hold onto the feeling for just a bit longer. "Thor-" He never got to tell the god whatever was going on in his mind because his body convulsed from his climax.

The blond's thrusts were so jerky now, only milking more pleasure from the doctor's sensitive body. Thor buried himself deep within Bruce and the brunet could feel a new heat inside him. He pulled out of the curly haired male, running his big hand down the man's sweaty back. "Natasha. Are you well?" The god asked in concern.

"I'm going to kill Bruce for his insolence." Natasha gritted out though she was stroking said man's shoulders soothingly.

Bruce smiled tiredly as he climbed off the assassin. "That's nice." He remarked. Natasha began to laugh, then Bruce, and soon Thor's thunderous guffaw bellowed through the room. Bruce bent down and kissed the Russian quickly before turning to lock lips with the Asgardian god. Thor's kiss was a sweet apology for all the wonderful abuse.

The two were startled by twin moans and turned to see Clint buried to the hilt in Tony. There was sticky white cum splashed between them as they both loosened their holds on the other and disentangled their limbs. "Fuck." The engineer groaned.

"Too late." Natasha answered with the look of a fat cat that just finished a large bowl of cream. She cocked her head at the still suited man. "Hey Steve." Her smile was lazy and Bruce was unsure whether he was looking at the same woman who fought as the Black Widow.

The blond patriot's lips curled in a small, shy smile. "So- my turn?" His blue eyes shifted to Bruce as he asked.

The doctor felt like a deer in the headlights. He was sweaty and messed up and he _just_ got that other condom off. He really _really_ hoped Steve was planning on picking someone else.

Tony was sitting up and stretching now. "Yeah, sounds like a plan. Who's up for the final round?" He yawned looking satisfied.

Clint gave the other blond a thumbs up. "Go for it. We'll help you hold him down if we need to." He giggled with a glance at Bruce.

The physicist snorted. "Have fun with that. I couldn't fight off an infant if I needed to."

"I don't know man, there are some pretty tough babes out there, BrucieBoo." Tony joked.

Bruce sent the other genius a withering look. "Don't call me that." Steve tugged Bruce's wrist to guide him to the dreaded pillows.

"I'd let Tony have this one. Trust me, he can think up worse." The blue eyed man suggested with a warm smile. He tugged at the zipper on his suit and his endearing gaze turned playful. "Could you help me out of my suit, Doctor Banner?" The man's voice was low and he was giving the scientist a hungry look.

Bruce sighed and forced out a chipper voice. "Sure thing Steve." He said enthusiastically making the other Avengers laugh. The genius grimaced. "Must of overdid it. I'll definitely help you though Steve." He assured shyly.

The captain stifled a chuckle as the curly haired man helped him out of his dirty uniform. Steve tossed the whole piece to the floor, closely followed by his underwear and pushed tired Bruce Banner down onto the bed with a bit of passionate necking. When the blond released him, Steve collapsed with his head on a big fluffy pillow and his arm around the doctor's waist.

"Um." Bruce searched for words again but he was too groggy to really focus.

A foot firmly pressed against his bare back startled the mumbling scientist. "If you say 'um' one more time tonight, I'll have Steve fuck you senseless." Tony grumbled.

Bruce sat up to look around at all the Avengers settling down with pillows and blankets on the jumbo sized bed. He laid down with an apologetic smile at the super soldier. "We're going to sleep aren't we?" He asked point blank, exhausted from the games.

Steve kissed him once more and dropped his sunny blond head on the pillow again. "Yeah, I wanted the cuddles."

"The cuddles?" Bruce parroted sleepily.

"Yeah, when Tasha went chasing after you today, we sorted things out so everyone would be happy with the results." Steve said as Jarvis turned off the lights.

"Mmm?" Bruce moaned questioningly.

"Thor asked to be the first man inside of you. Tasha was gone so Clint called getting to be the first one taken by you for her. Though he won that anyway in the games show. I wanted to hold you all night long and Clint called sixty-nining you or something like that."

Bruce huffed a laugh. "What about Tony."

"Tony wanted to kiss you." Natasha sang mockingly.

"Shut up Squeakers." The playboy grunted playfully.

Bruce smiled peacefully at the banter and snuggled into the warm chest of the super soldier. Bruce was happy Steve thought the others were happy with the results. He certainly was. His only regret: he kind of wished those stupid pants had not lasted so long.

* * *

><p>Hail the piñata pants. Hail them! Thank you to anyone who cared to read the whole thing. That was my first orgy so... I had no clue what I was doing. Please drop a review in that little box below and let me know what you liked, disliked, or didn't understand about the story if you've got time. I'm always trying to improve.<p> 


End file.
